Auf Teufel komm raus!
by Jo de Bry
Summary: ((Partner Fanfiction mit "RavenDark")) Yamimoto Mizusu und Makoto Miura, lassen sich auf eine gewagte Wette ein: "Wickle einen der Jungen aus der Basketballmannschaft um den Finger!" Und plötzlich treffen Welten aufeinander, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. (OCxSakurai; OCxWakamtsu/ Lime;Lemon)
1. Act 1

Grell schien die Sonne vom stahlblauem Himmel herab und belohnte die Schüler der Touhou- High mit ihrer Wärme. Es war der erste Schultag nach den Sommerferien und dieser Tag zog sich in die Länge wie ein geschmackloser Kaugummi. Herzhaft gähnend und mit gewohnt desinteressierter Miene, blickte Yamimoto Misuzu sich in der Schulkantine um und wartete darauf, dass ihre Klassenkameradinnen sich zu ihr gesellten. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich der rothaarigen Schülerin, bis sie schließlich jemand an der Schulter antippte. Langsam, als würde sie sich in Zeitlupe bewegen, wandte sie sich um und augenblicklich hellte ihre finstere Miene auf. Ihr Tag war gerettet.

»Hier, ich hoffe das stimmt dich mild.«, sagte ihre langjährige Freundin und Klassenkameradin, Miura Makoto. Nachdem Misuzu eifrig nickte und dankbar den Teller entgegen nahm, der bis zum Rand gefüllt mit allerlei Leckereien war, setzte auch die Schwarzhaarige sich endlich und atmete hörbar aus.

»Boar, der erste Schultag ist immer der Schlimmste.«, sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück. Eine Antwort erwartete Makoto nicht, da Misuzu bereits den Mund voll hatte und genüsslich ihr Mittag verputzte. Missmutig sah sich die Schwarzhaarige um und streckte sich ausgiebig, als sie nichts interessantes sah.

Plötzlich richtete die Rothaarige das Wort an ihre Klassenkameradin und putze sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab.

»Hast du heute schon irgendetwas vor?«, fragte sie und knüllte nun das Papiertuch unliebsam zusammen. Eine Augenbraue hebend beäugte Makoto den leeren Teller. Die Geschwindigkeit in der Misuzu ihr Mittag verschlang, war wirklich beeindruckend, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es ihre Lieblingsmahlzeit des Tages war, war dies nicht weiter verwunderlich. Ein gedehnter Seufzer entwich der Größeren und sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Nein, nicht wirklich. Hast du denn eine Idee?«

»Nein, leider auch nicht.«

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, hatten sich 3 weitere Schülerinnen zu den Beiden gesetzte und stellten ihre Tablets ab.

»Der erste Schultag und ihr schiebt schon Langeweile? Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder?«, fragte eine Klassenkameradin, mit wildabstehenden braunen Haaren, ungläubig.

»Himiko-chan, so langsam solltest du wissen das Misuzu dauergelangweilt ist.«, entgegnete eine Andere, mit wilden Locken und lila Strähnen, was ihr ein zustimmendes Nicken der Anderen einbrachte.

»Es ist einfach nichts Interessantes in den Ferien passiert und so zieht sich das hin.«, sagte Misuzu und lehnte sich zurück, um entspannt ihr Essen ausklingen zu lassen. »Ich kann nichts dafür, dass hier einfach nichts spanendes passiert und sich mein Leben wie eine Bedienungsanleitung für den Fernseher lesen lässt.«

»Stimmt, ich hätte auch nichts gegen etwas Aufregung ein zu wenden.«, gestand die Schwarzhaarige und kaute grummelnd auf ihrem Stäbchen herum.

»Ihr seit doch nicht ganz dicht.«, entfuhr es einer Anderen, mit blond gefärbten kurzen Haaren und sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Plötzlich gingen einige der Jungen der Basketballmannschaft der Touhou-High an ihnen vorüber. Wie hypnotisiert sah die Blondine der Gruppe nach, bis ihr ein Geistesblitz durch den Kopf zog. Schnell wandte sie sich ihren vier Freundinnen entgegen.

»Ich hab da eine Idee.«, begann sie aufgeregt. »Ihr wollt etwas zu tun?«

Flüchtig tauschten Misuzu und Makoto einen Blick aus und hörten weiter aufmerksam zu.

»Starten wir doch einfach mal eine Wette.«

»Eine Wette?«, fragte die Rothaarige und wirkte nun etwas interessierter.

»Was für eine Wette, Kasumi-chan?«, fragte sie die Braunhaarige

»Ja, eine Wette. Ich wette, dass ihr es nicht schafft, einen der Jungen aus der Basketballmannschaft flach zu legen.«, sagte die Blonde süffisant grinsend.

»Definiere "flach legen".«, sagte Makoto mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Ich meine es genau so wie ich es sage.«, da spuckte plötzlich Himiko ihren Saft über den Tisch und die Andern wichen angewidert zurück.

»So etwas macht man nicht, Jungen verarschen ist nicht die Feine Englische.«, entfuhr es ihr und sie wischte panisch mit einem Papiertuch den Tisch trocken.

»Außerdem, wer sagt das wir mit einen von ihnen etwas zu tun haben wollen?«, entgegnete Misuzu.

»Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert.«, sagte nun auch Makoto und verdeutlichte ihre Meinung, indem sie ihren Klassenkameradinnen den Vogel zeigte.

»Das wäre außerdem leicht, da zwei von den Startern sogar in eurer Klasse sind.«, sagte Kasumi wieder schief grinsend. »Oder habt ihr Angst, das sie euch abweisen?«

Damit hätte die Blonde Hexe einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen, … wenn die beiden Mädchen, so simpel gestrickt wären und genauso oberflächlich wie 90 % der anderen Schülerinnen.

»Kein Interesse, Aomine ist viel zu anstrengend und arrogant. Ich kann arrogante Menschen nicht leiden.«, knurrte die Schwarzhaarige und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

»Dito.«, sagte Misuzu tonlos.

»Und die Anderen?«

»Wieso, macht ihr das nicht?«, fragte nun die Rothaarige genervt.

»Weil wir genug Hobbys haben, bei denen wir nicht so schnell Langeweile bekommen.«

»Da ist was dran.«, nuschelte Makoto in ihre Armbeuge.

»Ok, was genau ist der Einsatz?«, fragte nun Himiko.

»Hmm …, die Beiden müssen sich einen aus der Mannschaft krallen und ihn wild umgarnen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, müssen sie ein Leben lang mit der Schande leben und ihnen ihre _falsche_ Liebe gestehen.

»Was springt dabei für uns raus, wenn wir es schaffen? Das würde mich mehr interessieren?«, fragte die Größere und sah wieder auf.

»Keine Ahnung? Unsere Ewige Bewunderung, weil ihr das macht?«

»Nein, kein Bedarf.«, murrte Misuzu und wank desinteressiert ab.

»Ein Mittagessen.«, rief die Dritte aus, die bisher ruhig geblieben war. Da hellte sich plötzlich Misuzus Miene, vorfreudig auf. »Fünf Gänge, in einem Restaurant deiner Wahl. Was hältst du davon, Misu-chan?«

Überlegend tippte sich die Rothaarige mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Unterlippe. Das Angebot war verlockend, aber sie war eigentlich so gar nicht der Typ der Jungen so verarschte. Zumal sie gar kein Interesse daran hatte, sich die Mühe zu machen um einen zu umwerben, geschweige denn mit einem zu schlafen. Aber das Angebot des vielversprechenden fünf Gänge Menüs, war zu verlockend. Schon Gedanklich am großen gedeckten Tisch sitzend, nickte sie zustimmend.

»Meinet wegen, aber wenn soll ich anmachen? Gebt mir jemanden der leicht ist.«

Prüfend ließen die drei Anderen den Blick durch die Mensa schweifen, bis Rin einer ins Auge stach.

»Sakurai.«, platze es aus ihr heraus. »Er geht in die gleiche Klasse und scheint echt süß zu sein.«

»Sakurai?«, lachte Makoto laut los. »Der ist so schüchtern und weich, der würde sich nur vor Misuzu-chan verstecken.«, und musterte den brünetten und recht klein geratenen Shot Guard der Mannschaft, der immer ziemlich nervös wirkte.

»Wohl wahr.«, kommentierte Misuzu nüchtern. »Gebt mir jemand schwereren.«

»Misuzu, stell dir das bei ihm nicht so leicht vor.«, warnte der Lockenkopf. »Gerade weil er so schüchtern und zurückhaltend ist, ist es bestimmt schwer. Also?«

Überlegend legte die Rothaarige die Stirn in Falten.  
»Ok, ich mach es.«, willigte sie schließlich ein. Da konnte Makoto vor lachen nicht mehr an sich halten.  
»Für Essen? HAHA! Mal ernsthaft. Sakurai?«

»Und nun zu dir Makoto-chan.«, irgendwie schwang ein leicht drohender Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Klassenkameradin mit, der die Schwarzhaarige auf der Stelle verstummen ließ. »Für dich nehmen wir …«

Wieder suchten sie die Mensa ab. Aber all zu viele Spieler der Mannschaft waren nicht vertreten. Außer der große blonde Center und neue Teamkapitän. Makoto folgte den Blick ihrer Freundinnen und ihr klappte vor Fassungslosigkeit der Mund auf.

»Vergesst es! Seit ihr noch ganz dicht?«, entfuhr es ihr.

Nun schlich sich auch auf Misuzus Lippen ein schiefes und schmieriges Grinsen.

»Was denn? Du stehst doch auf Herausforderungen?«

»Wakamatsu? Der bringt mich um? Das mach ich für kein Essen der Welt!«

Da warfen sich die Mädchen wieder wissende Blicke zu und grinsten heimtückisch.

»Hast du schon das neue Skelett gesehen, das unsere Biologielehrerin besorgt hat?«

»S-skelett?«, fragte die Schwarzhaarige freudig erregt.

»Ja, nagelneu und der Schädel ist ein Prachtstück.«, redete die Blonde es ihr schmackhaft und wechselte einen hoffnungsvollen Blick mit ihrer Freundin Rin.

Verdammt, nun hatten sie auch Makoto, wenn es um Knochen ging und andere abstruse Dinge, konnte sie nur schwer wiederstehen. Abwehrend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

»Nein, das ist es nicht wert.«, murmelte sie und versuchte der Versuchung zu widerstehen.

»Ein Skelet, neu, klappernd und unheimlich.«, säuselte Rin ihr ins Ohr.

»Verdammt! Ok, ich mach es. Aber wie wollt ihr das besorgen?«, sagte sie schließlich kapitulierend.

»Lass das mal unsere Sorge sein, sorg du dafür das du Wakamatsu um den Finger wickelst.«

Ein ablehnender Schauer lief der Schwarzhaarigen über den Rücken, bei den Gedanken daran, den Center der Basketballmannschaft, Wakamatsu Kōsuke anmachen zu müssen, aber ein Blick zu Misuzu verriet ihr, dass es ihr wohl mit Sakurai Ryô genauso erging.

»Also? Steht die Wette?«, fragte Kasumi.

»An mir soll es nicht liegen.«, sagte Misuzu und ihre Gedanken schweiften nur noch um das versprochene Mittagessen.

»Moment, ein paar Fragen hab ich da schon noch.«, mischte sich plötzlich Makoto ein.

»Welche?«, fragte Rin verwirrt.

»Wie sieht es mit einem Zeitlimit aus?«

Überrascht wandte sich nun auch die Rothaarige an ihre Freundinnen.

»Stimmt, bei mir mag es ja noch gehen, Sakurai ist mit uns in einem Jahrgang, aber Wakamatsu ist schon im letzten Jahr.«, pflichtete Misuzu ihrer Freundin bei.

»Dann ist das doch klar. Deine Deadline läuft am letzten Schultag dieses Schuljahres ab und damit es Gleich bleibt, gilt das auch für Misu-chan.«

»Abgemacht, und was ist nicht erlaubt? Was passiert zum Beispiel, wenn sie plötzlich vergeben sind?«, fragte Makoto weiter.

»Dann gilt die Wette als "verloren".«  
»Oder, ihr müsst euch schnell einen anderen suchen.«, mischte sich Rin ein.

»Ganz toll.«, brummte die Rothaarige. »Dann haben wir das Image für das "Schulluder" dick und fett auf der Stirn stehen.«

»Und die Wette gilt erst als "gewonnen" wenn eindeutig ersichtlich ist, dass zwischen euch …«, sie deutete kurz auf Yamimoto und Miura. » … und den Jungs etwas läuft.«

»Und wie wollt ihr das kontrollieren?«, fragte die Rothaarige gehässig. »Euch in unsere Zimmer schleichen und Mäuschen spielen?«

»Kameras installieren?«, riet die Schwarzhaarige weiter.

»Wir finden das schon raus und wir finden es auch raus, wenn ihr schummelt und die Jungs einweiht, damit das mal klar ist. Betrug ist nicht akzeptable.«, knurrte Rin bedrohlich.

Abwehrend hoben die beiden Mädchen die Hände und nickten verstehend.

»Ehrlich, eigentlich ist es schon ganz schön Geschmacklos, was wir hier machen. So etwas sagt man eigentlich sonst immer den Jungen nach.«, flüsterte Himiko plötzlich, irgendwie beschlich sie ein eigenartig schlechtes Gewissen. Man spielte nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer und schon gar nicht zum Zeitvertreib, weil einen die Langeweile anheim fällt.

»Immerhin habt ihr Beschäftigung bis zum Ende des Schuljahres.«

»Beschäftigt euch lieber mit der Schule und dem Unterrichtsstoff.«, mahnte Himiko weiter, als Stimme der Vernunft.

»Ach, Himiko. Jetzt ist aber gut. Was ist denn schon dabei, wenn wir uns etwas Spaß gönnen?«, fragte Kasumi.

»Ihr habt Misuzu-chan und Makoto-chan bestochen?«, entgegnete sie entrüstend.

»Nein, es ist ein legitimer Wetteinsatz.«, sagte Misuzu. »Mit Gewinnern und Verlierern.«

»Nur das die Jungen am Ende die Verlierer sind.«, grummelte die Braunhaarige missmutig. -_Und ihr die hinterhältig und falsch spielenden Miststücke!-_


	2. Act 2

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Misuzu mit ihrem Bleistift am Kopf, während sie, wie üblich, gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte. Was ihr Japanischlehrer da vorn vor sich hin quatschte, interessierte die Rothaarige gar nicht. Müde sank ihr Kopf auf den Tisch und ihre Gedanken schweiften träge zu dem Gespräch in der Kantine zurück. Sie sollte also Sakurai verführen, ja? Tonlos seufzte sie. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Hoffentlich war der Junge seinen Preis auch wert. Natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung, das sie nicht jeden Kiesel umdrehen musste, unter dem er potenziell Schutz vor ihr suchen könnte. Zum Suchen war sie nun echt zu faul. Sakurai…Sakurai. Wieder seufzte sie gedehnt und warf einen Blick durch das Klassenzimmer auf ihr Opfer. Unscheinbar, nervös, verunsichert. Ihr schoss unwillkürlich die Frage in den Sinn, ob er wohl auch Angst im Dunkeln hatte, und mit Nachtlicht schlief. Misuzu grinste kurz und sah dann zu Makoto rüber. Diese starrte grimmig auf ihr Notizbuch, in das sie mit Nachdruck die Skizze eines Skelettes zeichnete, wahrscheinlich, um sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie sich ausgerechnet mit Wakamatsu rumschlagen musste. Misuzu entwich ein schadenfrohes Kichern, als sie daran dachte, wie Makoto wohl den "Kern" der Wette umsetzen wollte. Wakamatsu flachlegen. Misuzu prustete los, und tarnte ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch schnell als Niesen, als Makoto ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. Vorn schlug ihr Lehrer sein Buch zusammen.

»Gut, dann sucht euch jetzt einen Partner für die Wandzeitung.«, rief er und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Stühlerücken und Gemurmel entstanden, Schüler wuselten durch den Raum. Verwirrt starrte Misuzu nach vorn, dann zu Makoto, um einen verständnislosen Blick mit ihr zu tauschen.

»Was sollen wir machen?«, fragte die Schwarzhaarige verwirrt, da sie, ebenso wie ihre Freundin, kein Stück aufgepasst hatte, weswegen sie nicht sehr verwundert wirkte, als diese auch nur die Schultern zucken konnte. Doch dann blitzte ein kurzes Grinsen in Misuzus Gesicht auf, und die Rothaarige erhob sich. Sie schob sich durch die Menge, und strebte direkt auf Sakurais Tisch zu, klaute einem Jungen seinen Stuhl direkt unter dem Hintern weg, setzt sich verkehrt herum auf diesen und stützte die Arme auf die Lehne.

»He, Sakurai.«

Der Braunhaarige fuhr erschrocken zurück und starrte die Rothaarige zutiefst erschrocken an.

»T-tut mir-«

Nachlässig wedelte sie mit der Hand.

»Ja, ich weiß. Was müssen wir machen?«

Verunsichert wich Sakurai ihrem Blick aus, und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum, wie auf heißen Kohlen.

»Eine W-w-wandzeitung … zum Thema Z-zukunft.«

Die Rothaarige nickte langsam. So anstrengend.

»Also-«, plötzlich sprang Sakurai auf.

»Tut mir Leid! Tut mir Leid!«, brach es aus ihm und rannte panisch aus dem Raum. Verdattert saß Misuzu an seinem verlassenen Tisch. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie gerade einen Korb gekriegt. Sie blieb noch kurz sitzen, dann schüttelte sie das "Ich-wurde-abserviert"-Gefühl ab und schob den Stuhl dorthin zurück wo er hingehörte. Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück und setzte sich.

»Die Menge ist so dicht, ich konnte nichts sehen. «, beschwerte sich Makoto. »Wie ist es gelaufen?«

Misuzus Kopf sank wieder auf den Tisch.

»Ich sitze doch hier, oder? Er hat die Flucht ergriffen.«

Makoto hüstelte. »Wie überraschend.«, meinte sie trocken.

»Haha.« brummte Misuzu. Sie schloss die Augen. »Ich hab Hunger, ich will Mittag.«, Makoto starrte vor sich hin, und begann, Radiergummifussel nach einer Fliege an der Wand zu werfen.

»So wie immer.«

Nach der Stunde gingen die beiden zu den Spinden, in denen sich allerlei Krempel befand, von ausrangierten Büchern, bis hin zu noch wirklich wichtigen Dingen, wie ihrer Sportkleidung.

»Wir haben nächste Stunde Sport.«, murmelte Makoto. Misuzu nickte wissend.

»Und, was für ein Glück du doch hast, auch noch mit dem dritten Jahr zusammen, da kannst du dich ungehindert Wakamatsu nähern.«

Makoto knallte den Spind zu. »Machst du mit?«

Normalerweise saß Misuzu immer an der Seite, und wenn der Sportlehrer, sie fragte, was sie hatte, sagte sie immer: »Ich bin umweltfreundlich. Ich laufe im Energiesparmodus.«

Misuzu öffnete ihren Spind und holte ihr Sportzeug raus.

»Dir zuliebe.«, murmelte sie, warf ihre Tasche rein und schloss die Tür wieder. »Ausnahmsweise.«

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Umkleiden. Es war ungewohnt Misuzu in ihren Sportsachen zu sehen.

»Du bist viel zu dürr, dafür, das du eigentlich nur am Essen bist.«, bemerkte Makoto. Misuzu zupfte an ihrem Shirt.

»Dafür seh ich wenigstens scharf aus.«, meinte sie und band ihre Haare zusammen.

»Na, Sakurai wirst du so nicht überzeugen können.«, grinste Makoto. »Da er sich nicht mal traut, dich anzusehen …«, sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, sondern grinste nur schadenfroh in sich rein. »Du glaubst, Wakamatsu wird ein Problem? Dann viel Erfolg dabei, einen Kerl flachzulegen, der wahrscheinlich vor Scham stirbt, ehe du auch nur dein Shirt ausgezogen hast.«

Misuzu schnaubte, musste ihrer Freundin im Stillen aber recht geben. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsste sie die Initiative ergreifen, und Sakurai umgarnen. Das würde sie wahre Unmengen an Energie kosten. Und ganz plötzlich fing Misuzu an zu grinsen, und der unmögliche Energieaufwand war vergessen.

»Das könnte wirklich lustig werden.«, meinte sie plötzlich und lächelte still. »Warte nur ab, ich kriege ihn schon rum … Und damit auch mein Essen!«

Makoto konnte nicht anders, als erstaunt zu gucken. Die stets gelangweilte, und faule Misuzu hatte wirklich vor, sich da reinzuknien? Was war heute nur verkehrt gelaufen? Sie verließen die Umkleiden und machten sich auf den Weg zum Sportplatz. Misuzu gefiel der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, sich bewegen zu müssen, doch wenn sie an Sakurai rankommen wollte, musste sie wohl oder übel ein wenig Bewegung in Kauf nehmen. Sie überlegte noch, wie sie es am besten anstellen konnte, ohne, das der kleine Braunhaarige wieder die Kurve kratzte, als sie, volle Breitseite in jemanden hineinlief, der sofort zu Boden ging. Misuzu, die wie eine Eins stand, sah auf Sakurai Ryô runter, der sich den Kopf rieb, aufsprang, und sich unter Verbeugungen tausendmal entschuldigte. Makoto verabschiedete sich still und heimlich mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht Richtung Sportplatz. Misuzu wollte Sakurais nervtötende "Tut-mir-Leid"-Session beenden, und trat einen Schritt vor, um den Jungen an der Schulter zu packen, doch da verbeugte dieser sich erneut und knallte sein Gesicht auf ihren Busen. Wie unter Starkstrom sprang er zurück, und verbeugte sich panisch, mit hochrotem Kopf rasend schnell mehrmals hintereinander, unter unzähligen "Tut-mir Leid" Ausrufen, und wollte schon wieder abhauen, als Misuzu einen Satz nach vorn machte, und den Shot Guard am Handgelenk packte.

»Jetzt halt doch mal für einen Moment den Mund!«, fuhr sie ihn an, und Sakurai, der eigentlich ein Stück größer war als sie, zog den Kopf ein, und wurde immer kleiner.

»Tut-«, Misuzus kalter Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Sie atmete genervt aus.

»Na geht doch.«, sie ließ sein Handgelenk trotzdem nicht los, nur zur Sicherheit. »Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.«

Sakurai sah sie verunsichert, aber auch überrascht an.

»Was denn, Yamimoto-san?«

Misuzu legte den Kopf schief und grinste ihn an.

»Gehst du nächstes Wochenende mit mir aus?«

Erneut nahm sein Gesicht eine extrem ungesund aussehende Färbung an, und stotternd wich er zurück, soweit er konnte, denn Misuzu umklammerte sein Handgelenk wie ein Schraubstock.

»W-w-w-w-aas?«

Misuzu bemerkte, das ihre direkte Art ihr wohl mehr im Weg stand, als half, also packte sie ihre zwei Jahre Theatererfahrung aus, die sie in der Grundschule gesammelt hatte, und ließ seine Hand los, sah ihn verletzt an, und wandte sich ab.

»Magst du mich nicht, Sakurai?«

Sakurai hob erschrocken beide Hände.

»Tut mir Leid, aber … das kommt so plötzlich … Also …eh …«

Misuzu sah über die Schulter.

»Ja?«

Hochrot im Gesicht und stotternd starrte Sakurai auf den Boden.

»Tut mir Leid! Ich war noch n-nie auf einem Date … also …«

Die Rothaarige drehte sich komplett um, stellte sich vor ihn und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

»Hol mich Samstag einfach um drei von der Hanabi-Brücke ab, und überlass den Rest mir.«, nun wandte sie sich vollends ab und lief zum Sportplatz. Und ließ Sakurai völlig entgeistert dort stehen, welcher sich fühlte, als wäre ihm der Himmel auf den Kopf gefallen.

Breit vor sich hin feixend, gesellte sich Makoto zu ihrer Freundin und machte eine Geste, die wohl so viel heißen sollte wie, "Und-was-kam-raus?". Doch Misuzu streckte ihr lediglich den nach oben zeigenden Daumen entgegen und lächelte. Der erste Schritt war also für die Rothaarige geschafft, nun hieß es wohl oder übel, Attacke für Makoto. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Der dritte Jahrgang, teilte sich zwar durch eine Vertretungsstunde, den Sportplatz mit denen aus dem Zweiten, aber sie waren außer Reichweite.

Fieberhaft überlegte die Schwarzhaarige wie sie es am geschicktesten anstellte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, ohne das es plump wirkte. Sie hatte sich nie zuvor sonderlich viel mit Jungen auseinander gesetzt und hatte auch bisher nie das Bedürfnis. Für sie war das andere Geschlecht … halt nur … da. Irgendwie … Anwesend aber nicht existent. Überlegend raufte sie sich die dunklen verstrubbelten Haare, die ihr gerade einmal bis zum Kinn reichten und nun wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Wieso war es nur so verdammt schwer, sich dem anderen Geschlecht an zu nähern? Innerlich wünschte sie sich, mehr von Misuzus Direktheit zu haben und einfach auf ihn zu zugehen und ihn an zu sprechen.

»Mist, wie soll ich das denn anstellen?«, entfuhr es Makoto gefrustet, doch ehe sie einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, traf sie etwas hart am Hinterkopf und riss sie fast von den Füßen. Mit einem Ruck nach vorne, hielt sie sich gerade so auf den Beinen und drehte sich, wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum, um den Übeltäter finster anzublicken, welcher sich als Fußball entpuppte. Grimmig brummend und leise vor sich her motzend, gab sie den Lederball einen Tritt und warf den älteren Schülern einen bösen Blick zu. Diese spielten gerade Fußball und das mit ein wenig zu viel Hingebung und Elan. Entschuldigend hob einer der Senpais die Hand und kullerte den Ball zurück zu der Gruppe. Missmutig ließ Makoto den Blick über die Jungen der höheren Klassenstufe schweifen und stellte ernüchtert fest, das der Center der Basketballmannschaft nirgends zu sehen war. Glück oder Pech, man konnte es auslegen, wie man es wollte. Plötzlich berührte sie jemand an der Schulter und sie wandte sich zu der Person um.

»Hat es weh getan?«, fragte Misuzu besorgt, doch ihre Augen spiegelten blanke Schadenfreude wieder und Makoto sah ihr deutlich an der Nasenspitze an, das sie am liebsten laut losgelacht hätte.

»Geht so, ein Schädelhirntrauma werde ich wohl nicht haben.«, entgegnete die Größere mies gelaunt.

»Ich kann Wakamatsu nicht sehen.«, stellte die Rothaarige schließlich fest und blickte sich suchend um.

»Tja, dann muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen.«, grummelte ihre Freundin und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. »Wer weiß wo der sich rum treibt.«

Doch sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da traf sie erneut etwas am Kopf. Vor Schreck duckte sich auch Misuzu ab und wich erschrocken von ihrer Freundin zurück, welche auf allen vieren am Boden hockte und sich die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf hielt. Heute schien einfach nicht ihr Tag zu sein. Als die Rothaarige den Fußball sah, musste sie wieder kichern und ignorierte dabei einfach den vernichtenden Blick den Makoto ihr zu warf.

»Entschuldige, Fußball zählt nicht zu meinen Stärken.«, drang eine Jungenstimme an ihre Ohren. Überrascht drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige dem Jungen entgegen und sie sollte verdammt sein, es war der Center, der Basketballmannschaft. Hilfsbereit bot er ihr eine Hand an um ihr auf zu helfen, welche sie dankbar ergriff.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er noch beiläufig und bückte sich nach dem Ball, doch die Schwarzhaarige nickte lediglich. Ein ebenfalls flüchtiges Nicken seinerseits war die Gegenreaktion und er war wieder verschwunden.

»Das war gerade echt schwach.«, bemerkte Misuzu trocken, die mit erhobener Augenbraue zu sah wie Makoto … nichts tat.

»Was denn?«

»Na dein Schweigen. Das war die Gelegenheit und du stehst wie ein Ölgötze da und starrst ihn an.«

»Ich habe zwei Mal einen Ball gegen den Kopf bekommen, entschuldige falls mein Hirn eine gewisse Zeit braucht, um sich wieder auf Normalbetrieb um zu schalten.«, fuhr sie ihre Freundin ungehalten an und brabbelte dann unverständliches Zeug vor sich her. Misuzu grinste, und verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar.

Bevor Makoto sich fragen konnte, woher Wakamatsu so plötzlich herkam, kamen auch schon Kasumi, Rin und Himiko, auf die beiden anderen zugelaufen.

»Zwischenbericht, solange die Lehrerin nicht guckt. Wie sieht es aus?«, fragte Kasumi neugierig und blickte ihre Klassenkameradinnen erwartungsvoll an.

»Also ich bin auf dem Status: "Date am Samstag".«, sagte Misuzu wie beiläufig, was zur Folge hatte, das die Augen Rins und Kasumis verschwörerisch aufblitzten. Nur Himiko schüttelte noch immer, ungläubig den Kopf, enttäuscht darüber, dass sie diese dämliche Wette wirklich durch zogen.

»Und Mako-chan?«, begann nun Rin und richtete sich direkt an die Größere.

»Nichts, es hat sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben.«

»Er war doch gerade da?«, fragten Rin und Kasumi unisono.

»Ja, aber sie hat es grandios verkackt.«, kommentierte die Rothaarige schulterzuckend und etwas schadenfroh.

»Tja, dazu kann ich dir nur sagen, halt dich ran, Mako.«, sagte der Lockenkopf schließlich frech grinsend, was ihr ein Grummeln Makotos einbrachte, welche eingeschnappt die Arme verschränkte und den Blick zu der Gruppe fußballspielender Schüler gleiten ließ, in der auch der blonde Center spielte und sich eher ungeschickt anstellte.

»Verdammter Mist.«, knurrte Makoto schlussendlich und ging zu den anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. Was man nicht alles tat für ein Skelett.


	3. Act 3

Nachdem ihr Lehrer das Kommando zum "Erwärmen" gegeben hatte, sollten sich die Schüler zwei Runden warmlaufen, und dann leichte Dehnübungen machen. Misuzu schaffte es nicht mal gedanklich dort hin, denn schon auf der Hälfte der ersten Runde klappte sie ab. Sie hatte versucht, als absolutes Sportass natürlich, Makotos Tempo mitzuhalten und war unter dieser Anstrengung einfach zusammengebrochen. Makoto trug ihre Freundin an den Rand und setzte das plötzlich kalkweiße Mädchen an den Rand.

»Oh, stirb mir jetzt bloß nicht weg.«

Angestrengt grinste Misuzu.

»Denkst du echt, ich mach dir das so leicht?«

Makoto verpasste ihr eine Kopfnuss.

»Sei doch still, und erschreck mich nicht noch mal so!«

Schwach hob die Rothaarige die Hand, um sich die schmerzende Stelle zu reiben. Besorgt eilten nun auch andere Mädchen heran, um zu sehen, ob es Misuzu gut ging. Plötzlich quetschte sich Yumi, die "Tante für die Schülerzeitung" durch die Menge.

»Ist sie tot?«

Genervt starrte die Rothaarige sie an, als sie bei ihr ankam.

»Ne, ich bin noch voll lebendig, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.«, knurrte sie ungehalten. Lachend winkte die kleine Blonde ab.

»Ach, quatsch. Du bist viel unterhaltsamer, wenn du lebendig ist.«

Makoto warf ihr einen Blick á la "Bist du bekloppt?" zu.

»Misuzu ist so interessant wie ein Stein, der irgendwo auf einem Feldweg rumliegt. Die haben sogar recht viel gemeinsam: Sie machen den ganzen Tag nichts.«

Misuzu, deren Gesicht ihnen weiß entgegen schimmerte, als wäre sie eine billige Twilight-Kopie, hüstelte trocken. Erst verstand Makoto sie nicht, ehe sie bemerkte, wie sich Wakamatsu und die anderen Jungen, darunter auch Sakurai, durch die Menge schoben, um zu sehen, was solch eine Unruhe verursachte. Sakurai lief knallrot an, als er Misuzu sah, doch diese hatte inzwischen ernsthafte Probleme damit, ihre Augen offen zu halten, denn bleierne Ohnmacht näherte sich ihren Sinnen auf Samtpfoten. Aber wenn sie schon sterben musste, würde sie nicht nutzlos sterben …

»W-wakamatsu-kun…«, hauchte sie theatralisch und sah den Blonden bange schlucken. »Hilft Makoto bitte dabei, meine kalte, starre Leiche ins Krankenzimmer zu schleppen. Sie schafft es nicht, mich bis dahin zu tragen.«

Dann kippte ihr Kopf zur Seite.

»Ist die jetzt echt tot?«, fragte ein Junge neben Sakurai.

»Quatsch, nur ... ohnmächtig.«, zumindest hoffte Yumi das.

_-Bist du des Wahnsinn? Steh auf du Trulla!-_-, schrie Makotos Unterbewusstsein aufgebracht und sie warf den blonden Center einen unsicheren Blick zu. Sie war bei weitem noch nicht ganz so bereit wie ihre Rothaarige Freundin. Sie brauchte Zeit ehe sie irgendwem anbaggerte, vor allem wenn es für eine so ausgesprochen dumme Wette war. Langsam bereute sie so einfältig zugestimmt zu haben. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Wakamatsu sich bereits nach vorne gebeugt und nahm Misuzu auf die Arme. Wie überflüssiges Treibgut, folgte die Schwarzhaarige Wakamatsu und sie ließen eine raunende und wild spekulierende Schülertraube zurück.

Schweigend ging sie neben dem Basketballspieler her, bis er schließlich das Wort ergriff.

»Ist sie immer so schnell erledigt?«, fragte er eher beiläufig. Bestätigend nickte Makoto.

»Sie ist nicht unbedingt unsportlich, … eher faul. Bewegung ist nicht so ihr Ding.«

»Eigenartig das sie dabei auch noch do dürre ist.«, stellte er tonlos fest.

»Tja, .. guter Stoffwechsel.«, sagte sie trocken und warf ihn einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

-_Jetzt oder nie!_-, spornte sie sich an, doch irgendwie verließ sie der Mut. Wie sollte sie das nur anstellen? Auch einfach fragen ob er Samstag Zeit hatte?

Die nächsten Meter schwiegen sie wieder bis Makoto die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete, damit Wakamatsu ihre, ohnmächtige Freundin, hinein tragen konnte. Langsam und behutsam legte er sie auf eines der Krankenbetten und warf einen suchenden Blick durch den Raum.

»Die Krankenschwester ist wohl nicht da, dann werde ich sie mal holen gehen.«, sagte er.

-_Jetzt oder nie! JETZT ODER NIE!-_-, hämmerte es in ihrer Stirn, doch ehe sie seinen Arm packen konnte um ihn am gehen zu hindern, griff sie daneben und stürzte Bäuchlings zu Boden. Von dem plötzlichem Rumpeln, welches hinter ihm erklang, wandte der Center sich wieder um und beäugte kritisch und verwirrt, wie Makoto auf dem Boden saß und sich die Schmerzenden Handballen rieb.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er und hob eine Braue.

»Klar, alles Gut.«, sagte sie etwas zu schnell und sprang förmlich wie ein Flummiball auf. Wie unsäglich peinlich es ihr war, war ihr mehr als anzusehen, da sich ein Rotschimmer über ihre Nase und die Wangen zog. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

»Warte wenigstens bis ich die Schwester geholt habe, bevor du dir was antust.«, scherzte er und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Die Tür hatte sich noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da richtete sich Misuzu unter lauten Protest auf.

»Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.«, knurrte die Rothaarige und sah sie verständnislos an. »Was stimmt nicht mit dir?«

»Was denn? Ich bin nicht so eine Flirt und Verführungskünstlerin wie du. Jungen interessieren mich nicht sonderlich.«

Gelangweilt seufzte Misuzu und ließ die Beine über die Bettkante hängen.

»Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, einfach nach einem simplen Date zu fragen.«

»Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht das ich plötzlich solche Hemmungen habe.«

»Und warum hast du die?«, fragte die Rothaarige stutzig drein blickend.

»Keine Ahnung, ich weiß halt nicht wie ich mit Jungen umgehen soll.«

»Du warst viel zu lange in deinem dunklen Keller mit deinen Knochen und den ausgestopften Tieren.«

»Halt meine Tiersammlung da raus.«, knurrte Makoto gereizt.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Wakamatsu stand mit der Schuleigenen Krankenschwester im Türrahmen.

»Na, so wie es aussieht hat sich meine "Patientin" von alleine erholt«, sagte die junge Schwester und schritt auf die Rothaarige zu um sie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

»Wärt ihr wohl so freundlich und würdet draußen warten?«, fragte die Schwester höflich und bekam als Antwort ein nicken der beiden anderen.

Als die Tür sich hinter Makoto und Wakamatsu geschlossen hatte, nahm die Schwarzhaarige all ihren Mut zusammen.

-_-Tu es für dieses unglaublich ästhetische Skelett._-

»Sag mal …«, begann sie und versuchte eher beiläufig zu klingen. Nun hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. »Hast du am Wochenende schon etwas vor?«

Überrascht sah er sie aus seinen hellbraunen Augen an und fuhr sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare.

»Ja.«, sagte er kurz angeschlossen. »Und versteh es nicht falsch, aber … wieso willst du dich mit mir treffen?«

Ertappt schluckte sie kräftig um den Kloss in ihrem Hals zu lösen. Eine Lüge musste her und zwar eine Gute. Hektisch dachte sie nach, was würde wohl Misuzu jetzt antworten.

»Nun, … also …, nur so?«

Skeptisch legte er die Stirn in Falten.

»Nur so?«

»Öhm .. ja?«, wieso klang sie so verdammt verunsichert? Konnte sie nicht bestimmender an die Sache ran gehen?

»Entschuldige, aber wohl eher nicht.«, sagte er schließlich und ließ sie im Gang stehen um zurück zum Sportunterricht zu gehen. Als er außer Hörweite war, trat sie gefrustet gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und bereute es auf der Stelle, als ein schmerzhaftes Zucken durch ihren Fuß ging und ihr unmissverständlich klar machte, das die DAS in Zukunft unterlassen sollte.

»Mist!«

Misuzu stand in der geöffneten Tür und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Da stirbt man schon für dich, und du hast nicht besseres zu tun, als 'Nun…also…nur so' zu sagen? Wie undankbar.«

Makoto drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

»Ich hab doch gesagt, das ich mit Jungs nichts anfangen kann.«

Die Rothaarige nickte langsam, trat aus der Tür und zog diese hinter sich zu.

»Ein Skelett würde dir aber auch nicht antworten, wenn du es um ein Date bitten würdest.«, meinte

die Kleinere und lehnte sich vor Makoto gegen die Wand.

»Willst du für mich fragen?«, motzte Makoto gereizt, die selbst nicht wusste, warum sie es nicht auf die Reihe bekam, nach einem lausigen Treffen zu fragen.

»Es wurde zwar nicht erwähnt, aber ich denke, das wäre gegen die Regeln.«

Misuzu schaute an die Decke. »Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was ich mit Sakurai am Samstag machen soll. Im Kino kommt nichts interessantes, zum Pizza essen ist es zu warm und es finden auch keine Festivals statt, bei denen wir uns einklinken könnten.«

Makoto machte eine vage Handbewegung.

»Dann geht Eis essen. Dazu passt das Wetter und die Maxi Becher bei Hanabi´s IceCafé sind großartig.«

Die kleinere nickte bedächtig.

»Keine schlechte Idee Makoto…gar keine schlechte Idee«

Die beiden gingen zu den Umkleiden runter, als es zum Stundenende klingelte, und zogen sich um. »Was haben wir jetzt?«, fragte Misuzu, einzig und allein deshalb, weil sie hoffte, jetzt ein Fach zu haben, in dem sie in Ruhe schlafen konnte. Und wenn nicht … würde die es trotzdem machen.

»Ethik, denke ich.«, brummelte Makoto und schien noch immer sauer wegen der vergeigten Aktion. Misuzu hingegen war hocherfreut. Ethik war ein tolles Fach, wenn es um Schlafmöglichkeiten ging, der Lehrer selbst war einschläfernder als ein schlechter Partner beim Oralverkehr. Trotzdem war ihr noch immer schwindlig und sie schimmerte auch noch in bester Twilight-Manier leichenblass durch die Gegend. Sie traten nach draußen auf den Schulhof, um die großen Fluten von Schüler, die von einer zur nächsten Stunde hetzten, abzuwarten. Misuzu legte sich auf eine Bank und schloss die Augen, während Makoto sich gegen den Baum dahinter lehnte und seufzte.

»Misu, ganz ehrlich, wie machst du das nur?«

Fragend brummelte die Rothaarige kurz und ihrer schwarzhaarigen Freundin entfuhr wieder ein Seufzen.

»Das mit dem "nach einem Date fragen."«

Misuzu grinste.

»Bei Sakurai ist das nicht schwer Makoto. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mit mir ausgeht, er hat rumgestottert, ich habe ihm daraufhin gesagt wann und wo, und dann hatte sich das erledigt.«

Eine dicke Schweißperle trat auf Makotos Stirn.

»Und das nennst du fragen? Das war wohl eher ein Befehl.«

Misuzus Grinsen wurde breiter.

»Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.«, Makoto schüttelte den Kopf. War ja kein Wunder, das Sakurai geguckt hatte, als wäre er gerade überfallen und dann von einem LKW geplättet worden. Unter lautem Protest ihrer knackenden Gelenke, erhob sich die Schwarzhaarige und wuschelte sich durch die Haare.

»Das nennt man nicht Zweck, sondern _Zwang_.«, grinste nun schließlich auch Makoto. Misuzu öffnete ein Auge und sah zu ihrer Freundin hoch.

»Wenn du willst, kann ich dir wirklich helfen Mako, du musst mir nur Bescheid sagen. Ein kleiner Stupser in die richtige Richtung und du schaffst den Rest wie geschmiert. Allerdings verliert es dann seinen Reiz.«

Makoto wiegte den Kopf.

»Schon gut, lass mal. Ich stell mich auch von allein schon dämlich an, ich würde mir gern einen kleinen Funke Würde bewahren.«

Misuzu kicherte schadenfroh und erhob sich dann langsam und quälend von der Bank.

»Na los, gehen wir in den Unterricht, ich bin müde.«

Zusammen schlurften sie zum Unterrichtsraum und nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Kaum dass Misuzu saß, knallte ihr Kopf auf den Tisch und sie schloss die Augen.

»Du kannst mich wecken, wenn du ein Date mit Wakamatsu hast. Dann hab ich viel Zeit zum schlafen.«

In Wirklichkeit machte Misuzu sich keine Platte um Makoto und Wakamatsu, sie vertraute ihrer Freundin voll und ganz und wusste auch, dass sie es schaffen würde. Wenn auch vielleicht nicht in der nächsten Woche. Und was sie selbst anging … Was sollte sie denn bitte einen ganzen Tag lang mit Sakurai anfangen? Und was sollte sie überhaupt anziehen? Irgendwie verleitete Sakurais Art sie dazu, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er sollte sie sehen und sich den ganzen Tag lang nicht mehr davon erholen können … dieses Bild sollte ihn selbst in den Schlaf begleiten und ihn dort vor Sehnsucht vergehen - … halt, Moment mal! Innerlich runzelte Misuzu die Stirn. Waren das gerade ihre Gedanken gewesen? War sie schon immer so sadistisch veranlagt gewesen, oder weckte dieser Weichling Sakurai diese Seite von ihr? Genervt öffnete sie die Augen einen Spalt weit und ließ ihren Blick nach links gleiten, wo ihr desinteressierter Blick den von Sakurai traf. Mit milder Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass der Shot Guard sie die ganze Zeit ansah. Nun ja, eigentlich schon regelrecht anstarrte, so, als wolle er in ihren Kopf gucken, um wissen zu können, was sie dachte.

_-Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wirklich._- dachte sie amüsiert, sah weiterhin Sakurai an, der seinerseits ungewöhnlicher Weise den Blick auch nicht abwandte und nicht einmal rot wurde.

-_Nanu, wird da etwa jemand mutig?-_ Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen, und nun breitete sich doch eine zarte Röte auf seinem Gesicht aus.

»Yamimoto! Sakurai! Ich wäre euch wirklich verbunden, wenn ihr euch eure verliebten Blicke für die Pause aufhebt und stattdessen mal zur Tafel schaut!«

Sakurai, der sofort seinen Blick auf seinen Tisch senkte und wohl beinahe vor Scham starb, kniff entsetzt die Augen zusammen, als Misuzu leicht den Kopf hob und ihren Lehrer ansah.

»Sensei, sie sollten eine junge Liebe nun wirklich nicht stören. Zeigen sie bitte etwas Anteilnahme.« Die Klasse kicherte und Sakurai wurde grinsend von seinem Banknachbar angestoßen, was dazu führte, das sich das Rot auf seinem Gesicht noch vertiefte. Der Lehrer hüstelte und wandte sich zur Tafel um, um das zu tun, was viele andere Lehrer auch machten: Misuzu einfach in Ruhe lassen. Wieder einmal fragte Makoto sich, wie man nur so direkt sein konnte, aber das Wort Scham kam in Misuzus Wortschatz einfach nicht vor.

Am späten Nachmittag herrschte eine allgemeine Unruhe in der Turnhalle der Tohou-High. Die Trainingseinheiten verliefen nicht so reibungslos wie sonst. Aomine war ohnehin nicht anwesend, daher war das keine große Überraschung, aber was besonders auffiel war, dass Sakurai Ryō mehr als abgelenkt wirkte. Verträumt hielt er den Basketball in der Hand und starrte den Boden an, als ob jemand ein interessantes Gebilde darauf gemalt hätte. Ihm ging einfach nicht aus dem Kopf das Misuzu, so aus heiterem Himmel, ausgerechnet _ihn_, um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte. Wie kam sie nur dazu? Es war nicht so das er es unangenehm fand, aber es war einfach zu skurril, das ausgerechnet die stets gelangweilte und desinteressierte Misuzu, den unscheinbaren und recht schüchternen Basketballspieler fragte. Stutzig drein blickend drehte er den Ball ein paar mal in seinen Händen. Was sollte er Samstag nur mit ihr machen? Hoffentlich hatte sie eine Idee.

»Oi!«, holte ihn eine barsche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Kopf. »Was ist denn nur los? Du stehst seit Minuten rum und starrst Löcher in die Gegend.«, blaffte der blonde Center ihn an.

Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des Kleineren und in einer Serie von Verbeugungen, stieß er Sekundenweise ein "Entschuldigung" heraus. Abwehrend hob Wakamatsu die Hände.

»Ist ja gut.«, knurrte dieser genervt und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. »Mach lieber weiter.«

»Jawohl.«, kam es leise von Sakurai. Das machte Wakamatsu doch etwas stutzig. Als Team-Kapitän, war es nun an ihm dafür zu sorgen das jeder vollen Einsatz zeigte und auch einsatzfähig war, auch wenn er sich mit Aomine noch immer schwer tat, weil dieser der Meinung war, das Training schwänzen zu müssen. Aber heute war es extrem, dass der Shot Guard so abwesend war.

»Sakurai, was ist los?«, fragte er schließlich. Wie ein verängstigtes Rehkitz sah der Kleine seinen Kapitän an.

»Ich … ähm … ich weiß nicht, es ist irgendwie … komisch.«, stammelte der Braunhaarige und senkte den Blick.

Wakamatsu runzelte die Stirn, und betrachtete Sakurai eingehend. Irgendwas beschäftigte den Jüngeren definitiv. Er gab den anderen ein Zeichen, ohne ihn weiterzumachen und nahm Sakurai zur Seite. Als sie abseits der anderen waren und damit auch außer Hörweite, seufzte der Blonde und fragte: »Was ist komisch?«

Der Blick des Braunhaarigen klebte die ganze Zeit am Boden.

»Du kennst doch Yamimoto-san, aus meiner Klasse, oder?«

Wakamatsu nickte bestätigend.

»Die Rothaarige, die im Sport K.O. gegangen ist?«

Sakurai schluckte.

»Sie hat mich nach einem Date gefragt.«

Wakamatsu sah ihn an. Schwieg. Verunsichert hob Sakurai den Blick und schaute seinen Kapitän an. Pure Ungläubigkeit zierte das Gesicht des Centers.

»Ernsthaft? Yamimoto Misuzu … hat dich nach einer Verabredung gefragt?«

Irgendwie kam ihm das recht bekannt vor und er musste unwillkürlich an die Situation vom Nachmittag denken. Warum hatte Miura ihn ebenfalls wegen einem Date gefragt? Er wusste von den Jungs in seinem Jahrgang, dass die beiden Mädchen, Yamimoto und Miura, Freundinnen waren. Ebenso hatte er erfahren, dass ziemlich viele Jungen, nicht nur aus seinem Jahrgang, sondern auch aus Sakurais und dem ersten Jahr, gern mal mit Yamimoto ausgehen würden, doch traute sich niemand zu fragen, denn wie schon aufgefallen war, nahm die Rothaarige kein Blatt vor den Mund.

Da verhielt es sich mit Miura anders. Die skurrile Schwarzhaarige, wirkte auf die Jungen eher abschreckend und wenig interessant. Was vermutlich nicht minder an ihrer unheimlichen Art lag. Denn wenn sie nicht gerade die Schuluniform trug, hätte man sie auch in eine Geisterbahn stecken können. Zumal sie auch nicht den Eindruck erweckte, an irgendein Männlichen Individuum Interesse zu haben. Auf Wakamatsus Frage hin, warum sich denn niemand an sie ran wagte, hatte man ihm nur, mit Schatten über den Augen erklärt, dass Makoto sich wohl erst für sie interessieren würde, wenn sie tot waren. Was genau sie damit gemeint hatten, blieb dem Center ein Rätsel.

Sakurai holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

»Was mache ich nur?«

Der Blonde schaute prüfend in das Gesicht des Shot Guards.

»Hast du etwa „Ja" gesagt, Sakurai?«

Wimmernd hob der Braunhaarige seinen Blick.

»Sie hat mir…keine Wahl gelassen.«

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte Misuzu mit der Miene eines arbeitslosen Bestatters in den Klassenraum, dicht gefolgt von Makoto. Kasumi und ihr Anhang erwarteten sie bereits.

»Da seid ihr ja! Wir haben uns ja gestern nicht mehr gesehen, also raus damit. Wie sieht´s aus?« Doch als Misuzus tödlicher Blick sie traf, nahmen sie lieber Abstand. Es war ja allgemein bekannt, dass Misuzu morgens schlecht gelaunt war, aber das war die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends! Die Rothaarige schlurfte weiter zu ihrem Platz und ließ sich kraftlos darauf fallen, auch Makoto wirkte wie ausgelutscht. Die Aussicht darauf, wieder den ganzen Tag auf der Jagd nach einem Date mit Wakamatsu zu verbringen, raubte ihr jeden Funken Lebenslust. Misuzu hingegen quälte etwas ganz anderes. Sie hatte heute verschlafen und es nicht mehr geschafft, sich etwas zu essen, oder Geld mitzunehmen. Das hieß im Klartext: Kein Mittagessen heute. Frustriert knallte sie den Kopf auf den Tisch und knurrte mies gelaunt vor sich hin. Wenn es heute irgendjemand wagen sollte, sie zu nerven, würde sie diese Person zum Mittag essen. Ihre Lehrerin betrat den Raum, gut gelaunt, mit einer fröhlich glitzernden Aura und Blümchen umgeben, während alle um Misuzu herum ihre Tische etwas weggeschoben hatten, sodass die schwarze, wabernde Masse um Misuzu herum, die man normalerweise Aura nannte, genug Platz hatte. Die ganze Stunde über versuchte Misuzu ihre hübsche, gut gelaunte, fröhliche Lehrerin mit ihren finsteren Blick aufzuspießen, doch der Hunger raubte ihr wohl die nötige Konzentration. Dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter ihren Augen gebildet und als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, blieb sogar Makoto auf Abstand. Sie kannte die Rothaarige schon ihr ganzes Leben lang und wusste, ab wann es zu gefährlich war, sich einer hungrigen Misuzu zu nähern. Außerdem waren die beide sowieso in verschiedenen Sprachkursen. Während Makoto Latein belegt hatte, weil ja viele medizinische Dinge lateinische Namen hatten, so auch Knochen, hatte Misuzu sich letztendlich, nach langem überlegen und hin und her für den erweiterten Englischkurs entschieden. So musste sie keine komplett neue Sprache lernen und hatte so auch weniger Arbeitsaufwand. Sobald Makoto außer Sichtweite war, erhob sich Misuzu, und machte sich auf den Weg. Allerdings nicht Richtung Klassenzimmer, sondern zum Dach. Sie hatte keinen Nerv für ihren arroganten, Toupets tragenden Englischlehrer. Misuzu verspürte nicht den geringsten Drang, schon in so jungen Jahren wegen Mordes im Gefängnis zu sitzen.

Sie lang noch nicht lange auf dem Dach, da legte sich ein Schatten über sie. Erst als sie vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete erkannte sie, das es Makoto war, die eine mahnende Miene aufgesetzt hatte und finster zu ihr herab stierte.

»So schaffst du deinen Abschluss aber nicht, Mizu-chan.«, raunte die Schwarzhaarige.

Ein genervtes brummen entwich der Rothaarigen.

»Das ist mir alles zu anstrengend, ich kann besseres mit meiner Zeit anfangen.«

»Was da wäre?«, fragte nun ihre Freundin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und setzte sich zu ihr.

»Essen … zum Beispiel.«, es wirkte wie ein Stichwort, denn augenblicklich begann Mizusus Magen zu knurren, was Makoto doch ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

»Du hast noch nichts gegessen heute, oder?«

»Nein.«, grummelte die Rothaarige.

»Wenn du wieder mit in den Unterricht kommst, geb ich dir nachher was.«, schlug Makoto vor.

»Das ist Bestechung.«, kommentierte die Kleinere tonlos.

»Funktioniert es?«

»Ja.«


	4. Act 4

Der Samstag morgen war angebrochen, fröhlich trällerten die Vögel und sangen ihre Lieder, während Misuzu in ihrem Zimmer leicht genervt auf und ab ging. Wieso machte sie sich eigentlich so irre? Es ging um Sakurai und um eine dumme Wette. Da war es sogar egal ob sie in Jogginghose auftauchte. Aber sie wollte das sich ihr Anblick in seine Netzhaut brannte. Ihn schlaflose Nächte bescheren, das er wirklich am Abend wach in seinem Bett lag und nicht wusste wie ihm geschah. Doch was waren das schon wieder für Gedanken, solch ähnliche hatten sie schon einmal. Was ging sie alles weitere an? Sie wollte nur das versprochene Essen und fertig! Prüfend musterte sie ihr Spiegelbild wuschelte sich durch die Haare. Sexy oder lieb? Lieber sexy, lieb stand ihr nicht, stellte sie fest. Doch schon bald durchwühlte sie erneut ihren Kleiderschrank.

Makoto wurde mehr und mehr unter einem Kleiderhaufen begraben, als Misuzu ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank ausräumte.

»Es muss etwas sein, dass dieses arme, wehrlose Wesen von einem Mann bis ins innerste schockiert!«, brummelte die Rothaarige, die ihren Kopf tief im Schrank stecken hatte. Makoto hüstelte trocken: »Lack und Leder?«

Ein dumpfes Schnaufen.

»Zu warm.«

Überrascht eine Augenbraue hebend, sah Makoto zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Die Rothaarige zog das doch nicht wirklich in Erwägung? Lack und Leder? Es war eher eine rein unüberlegte und sarkastisch gemeinte Äußerung, aber das schien an Misuzu völlig vorbei gegangen zu sein. Noch immer durchwühlte diese ihren Schrank und wirkte beinahe genervt. Doch Makotos trockene Äußerung ging ihr selbst nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie stellte sich vor wie aufreizend Misuzu wohl in Lack und Leder aussehen würde. Etwas verruchtes hatte sie ohnehin an sich, aber etwas schwarzes würde ihre laszive Art noch untermalen. Leicht beugte sich die Schwarzhaarige nach vorne und stützte ihr Kinn in die hohle Hand. Musterte eingehend ihre langjährige Freundin und dachte an diese Wette. Es war Verschwendung Misuzu an Sakurai zu … verlieren. Die Rothaarige hatte besseres verdient. Jemand der sie verstand, der ihr Inneres kannte, wusste wann sie traurig war, weil diese es nicht zeigte. Wusste wann es besser war sie zu meiden, weil sie Hunger hatte, oder sie mit entsprechender Nahrung milde zu stimmen. Sie hatte einen Seelenverwandten verdient. Genervt brummte Makoto und schmollte stumm vor sich hin. Jetzt wo sie Misuzu so sah, wie sie in ihrem blaugrauem Sommerkleid vor ihr stand, welches ihrer Figur schmeichelte und ihre Augen betonte, war sie tierisch eifersüchtig auf Sakurai, weil sie sich nur für IHN so in Schale geworfen hatte. Ein letztes Mal ließ sie eingehend den Blick über Misuzu gleiten und richtete sich dann auf, um sich vollends zu erheben. Langsam schritt sie auf ihre Freundin zu, die unschlüssig an ihrem Kleid herum zupfte.

»Warte, lass dir helfen.«, sagte Makoto und zog leicht am Ende ihres Kleides, um die Falten zu glätten. Dann fuhr sie über die Schulter der Rothaarigen und richtete ihr die Träger. Ein ungewohnt schlecht gelauntes Knurren entwich der Schwarzhaarigen als sie am Ausschnitt Misuzus zog, um ihre Brust wieder etwas zu bedecken.

»Nur weil du Sakurai anmachen willst, heißt es nicht das er dir ins Dekolleté fallen soll.«, murrte Makoto.

Verwundert legte Misuzu den Kopf schief und versuchte der Dunkelhaarigen in die Augen zu schauen.

»Makoto…«, dann tippte sie ihr gegen die Stirn, »Was ist denn mit dir los? Du klingst wie ein eifersüchtiger Freund. Sakurai ist wie ein scheues Hündchen. Und ich…«, sie schob den Saum ihres Kleides am Oberschenkel hoch und lächelte verführerisch. »…locke ihn mit Fleisch. Also, wenn er dann nicht anbeißt, ist er entweder tot, sexuell völlig abgestumpft, oder hat eine Immunität entwickelt. Und das wäre Mist. Großer Mist.«

»Dennoch, du solltest dich für ihn nicht so aufhübschen.«, stellte die Größere tonlos klar und zog ihr den Saumen wieder herunter. Ihr Blick war ungewohnt Ernst und Mahnend. Misstrauisch zog Misuzu die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte ihre langjährige Freundin. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie denken, dass Makoto sich wirklich wie ein eifersüchtiger Freund verhielt. Bei den Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln.

»Für wen den sonst?«

Halbherzig zuckte die Schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern.

»Keine Ahnung. Hauptsache nicht für ihn.«

»Statt mich bei meiner Wette zu sabotieren, solltest du lieber selbst mal Initiative ergreifen, Mako.«, feixte die Rothaarige gehässig.

»Ja schon …, aber es fällt mir halt irgendwie schwer.«, murrte ihre Freundin.

»Denk einfach an das Skelett, Wakamatsu kann dir dabei doch egal sein.«

»Das Problem ist nicht Wakamatsu.«

»Sondern?«, hackte Misuzu nach.

»Das du dich hier für einen Typen auftakelst, der es vermutlich nicht einmal zu schätzen weiß, weil er vor Angst und Aufregung stirbt.«

Hämisch grinsend und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, bedachte Misuzu ihre Freundin mit einem spottenden Blick.

»Du klingst fast, als wärst du in mich verknallt.«, äußerte sie unbedacht.

Doch plötzlich entglitt der Schwarzhaarigen komplett ihre Mimik und ein ungesundes Rot legte sich auf ihre Wangen, ehe sie die Augen finster zu Schlitzen verengte und sauer knurrte.

»Ach, mach doch was du willst.«, motzte die größere, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Zimmer ihrer Freundin. Leicht überrumpelt und sich nicht sicher, was das gerade für eine Reaktion gewesen sein sollte, sah Misuzu der Schwarzhaarigen nach und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie hatte zwar das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie gerade etwas entscheidendes verpasst hatte, doch sie war nicht die Art Persönlichkeit, die darum einen Zirkus veranstalten würde. Makoto würde es ihr schon sagen, wenn es etwas wichtiges wäre, doch trotzdem beschäftigte es die Rothaarige, dass Makoto Sakurai gegenüber plötzlich so ablehnend war. Makoto war doch nicht wirklich...? Über sich selbst grinsend schüttelte Misuzu den Kopf. So ein Quatsch. Nachdenklich sah sie an sich runter und zupfte den Ausschnitt wieder etwas nach unten. Reinfallen sollte Sakurai zwar wirklich nicht, aber tiefe Einblicke gewährten tiefe Eindrücke, und genau das wollte Misuzu ja: Eindruck schinden, und was für welchen! Noch ehe sie sich jedoch die Hände reiben und einen Schlachtplan ausarbeiten konnte, rutschten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Makotos Verhalten, und sie runzelt die Stirn, nun ernstlich verstimmt. Was genau war denn eigentlich ihr Problem? Sollte sie sich lieber um ihres Skelettes Willen um Wakamatsu kümmern, da hatte sie genügend zu tun und hoffentlich keine Zeit mehr dazu, eine Welle wegen Sakurai zu schieben. Sie tat ja fast schon so, als würden sie wirklich ein Paar werden und heiraten.

Ein undefinierbares Gefühl breitete sich in Makotos Brust aus. Was war das nur für ein Unmut? Welchen Grund gab es Misuzu so anzugehen? Noch immer schnellen Schrittes, marschierte sie nach Hause. Den Kopf frei bekommen war gar nicht so leicht. Auch wenn ihr die Sommerbrise um die Ohren wehte und die Sonne vom Himmel schien. Ihre Laune wurde dadurch auch nicht besser. Das einzig positive war, das ihr keine anderen Passanten entgegen kamen, die sie mit ihrer schlechten Laune messen wollten. Gefrustet gab sie einen kleinen Stein, der ihren Weg kreuzte einen Tritt und folgte mit den Augen seiner Flugbahn. Als sie sah, auf wenn der Stein zuflog, riss sie entsetzt die Augen auf und erstarrte mitten in ihrem Gang. Das Schicksal hatte sie auf der schwarzen Liste, dessen war sie sich nun absolut sicher. Panisch suchte sie nach einer Hausecke, oder von ihr aus, auch nach einer Mülltonne, hinter der sie sich versecken konnte, doch der blonde Center hatte sich bereits zu ihr herum gedreht, und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf, an dem ihn der Stein getroffen hatte. Mit grimmiger Miene, wandte er sich ihr nun ganz zu und musterte sie unfreundlich drein schauend.

»War das die Rache für den Fußball?«, fragte er genervt und ließ nun seine Hand sinken.

»Nein, das … ähm …, entschuldige. Ich hab einfach nicht aufgepasst.«, sagte sie zaghaft. Wieso war sie besser darin blöde kleine Steine zu treten und ein bewegliches Ziel zu treffen, als er mit einem tausendfach größeren Fußball, das große viereckige Tor?

Ein weiterer genervter Laut entfuhr ihm, ehe Wakamatsu ihr erneut den Rücken zudrehte um weiter seines Weges zu gehen. Er hatte keine fünf Schritte gemacht, da schoss ihr schließlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Die Wette! Sie hatte vor lauter Trotz fast die Wette vergessen! Hastig eilte die Schwarzhaarige dem Center hinterher. So viel Genugtuung wollte sie Mizusu nun auch nicht gönnen, was sie konnte, konnte Makoto …, noch nicht, … aber sie arbeitete daran.

»Wakamatsu, warte bitte kurz.«, beschwor sie ihn. Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und sah sie fragend an.

»Was ist, Miura?«

Ihr plötzlich gefasster Mut, war verpufft und sie sah ihn unschlüssig an. Sollte sie es wirklich nochmal drauf ankommen lassen? Wenn sie jetzt so recht darüber nachdachte, kam sie sich wie eine Nervensäge vor, die ein „Nein" nicht akzeptierte. Aber egal, auf in den Kampf, sie wollte es ja nicht anders.

-Du willst dieses Skelett, also musst du auch was dafür tun!-, sprach Makoto sich in Gedanken selbst Mut zu.

»Hast du gerade irgendwas bestimmtes vor?«, fragte sie zaghaft und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch statt direkt zu antworten, legte er die Stirn kraus und sah sie ungläubig und skeptisch an. Nach einer kurzen Minute des peinlichen Schweigens, nickte der Blonde schließlich mit dem Kopf.

»Eigentlich, ja. Und das vorzugsweise alleine.«

Mehr Ablehnung konnte man gar nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, so wie er es tat. Es war blankes Desinteresse. Wie sollte sie diese Nuss nur knacken?! Dass er sie ständig zurückwies wurde langsam aber sicher peinlich und kratzte massiv an ihrem Ego, welches ohnehin in sich zusammen schrumpfte wie eine Weintraube, die zu einer Rosine wurde.

Mehr als ein leises „Oh", brachte die Schwarzhaarige nicht zu Stande, doch immerhin besaß er den Anstand und sagte halbherzig, dass es ihm leid täte.

Wenn er sich weiter so rar machte und sie sich weiter so unbeholfen anstellte, würde diese dumme Wette einer Lebensaufgabe gleich kommen.

Irgendwie war sie enttäuscht. Sie saß mit Sakurai im Eiscafe, und langweilte sich. Letztendlich hatte sie sich doch für ein rotes T-Shirt und eine schwarze, enge Hose entschieden, doch ihr äußeres schien ihn nicht wirklich zu kümmern, vielmehr war es wohl ihre pure Anwesenheit. Der Braunhaarige saß ihr gegenüber, wie auf heißen Kohlen rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin her, sein Eisbecher stand unberührt vor ihm, während Misuzu sich über ihren dritten hermachte. Ernsthaft, stellte sie mit einem desinteressierten Blick auf den verschüchterten Jungen fest, mit einer Mumie hier zu sitzen wäre aufregender. Sie gähnte ausgiebig. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gehen und den Brauen eiskalt auf der Rechnung sitzen lassen? Überlegend tippte sie sich mit dem Löffel gegen die Unterlippe. Wirklich, es war verlockend, Aber dann musste sie noch mehr bestellen, damit es seinem Portemonnaie auch wirklich weh tat.

»Sakurai, hol mir heiße Kirschen.«, befahl sie ruhig, und sofort sprang er eilfertig auf. Dabei stieß er gegen den Tisch. Misuzus Eisbecher kippte und verteilte seinen Inhalt auf ihrem Shirt. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als das Pistazien-Stracciatella Eis sich über ihre Brust verteilte. Beinahe schon andächtig starrte sie auf den riesigen, hellen Fleck, der sich auf ihrem roten Shirt breit machte, und hob dann den Blick.

»Vergiss die Kirschen, besorg mir lieber Servietten.«

Sie unterbrach einen seiner üblichen Es-tut-mir-Leid-Anfälle, und er rannte sofort los, während Misuzu seufzend ihren leeren Eisbecher von ihrer Jeans pflückte. Dafür würde sie seinen Becher einziehen. Sakurai kam mit einem Stapel Servietten wieder und reichte sie ihr, während Misuzu versuchte, das Eis von ihrem Shirt zu bekommen.

»So kann ich unmöglich den ganzen Weg durch die Stad laufen, schon gar nicht mit dem Bus fahren.« brummte sie genervt.

»Sakurai.«, nervös sah er zu ihr runter.

»J-ja?«

Ihr messerscharfer Blick traf ihn und er zuckte zusammen.

»Du bezahlst die Rechnung, ich nehme mir deinen Eisbecher, und werde mit zu dir nach Hause gehen, damit ich da mein Shirt sauber machen kann.«

Als sein Gesichtsausdruck immer fassungsloser wurde, fragte sie süßlich: »Was dagegen?«

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf und hatte das Gefühl, gerade sein Todesurteil unterschrieben zu haben. Als sie das Restaurant verließen, schwieg er und lief unsicher neben ihr. Was war das nur? Er hatte Yamimoto Misuzu schon öfter gesehen, ging mit ihr in eine Klasse, hatte sich die Schwärmereien der anderen über sie angehört, aber irgendwie hatten die eine ganz falsche Vorstellung von der Rothaarigen. Harte Schale, weicher Kern? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn schon war ihr Kern mindestens genauso hart! Sie war ein Teufel! Oder eine unbarmherzige Kriegsgöttin! Was genau wollte sie nur von ihm? Er warf ihr aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu. Sie hatte ein Auge geschlossen, und wirkte so gelangweilt, dass er sich fragte, ob sie eigentlich jemals Spaß hatte. Sein Blick glitt an ihr herunter und ihm fiel auf, dass sie doch schon recht dürr war, dafür, dass sie dauernd so viel aß. Wo ließ sie das nur? Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Busen und hastig drehte er den Kopf weg und wurde rot. Um Himmels Willen! Er kniff die Augen zusammen und betete, dass sie es nicht mitbekommen hatte, doch als er erneut einen vorsichtigen Blick in ihre Richtung warf, sah er, dass sie ihn wissend angrinste. Rasch blickte er wieder nach vorn und verfluchte es, dass er sich, trotz der schrecklichen Art dieses Mädchens, zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie perfekt. Doch wenn man einen zweiten Blick wagte, fiel einem auf, dass sie keineswegs ein umgänglicher Mensch war. Sie war grausam, unnachgiebig und herrisch und ständig überrumpelte sie ihn, forderte ihn heraus und belächelte ihn dann. Ein leises Seufzen entfleuchte ihm, als er sah, dass sein Zuhause in Sichtweite kam. Misuzu hatte Sakurais Mienenspiel verfolgt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Braunhaarige eindeutig überfordert mit ihr war, und das hob ihre Stimmung immens. Besser konnte es für sie doch gar nicht laufen, und so trat sie charmant lächelnd ein, als Sakurai ihr die Haustür aufhielt, und sie direkt seiner Mutter in die Arme lief. Sie erklärte ihr das Missgeschick ihres Sohnes. Sakurai Miyuki lachte leise auf, als Misuzu geendet hatte, und bat sie, ihr in die Waschküche zu folgen. Misuzu hatte so getan, als wäre es Sakurais Idee gewesen, ganz der Gentlemen, sie zu sich nach Hause zu bringen, damit sie in ihrem Aufzug nicht durch die Stadt laufen musste. Sobald die Tür hinter den beiden Frauen zugefallen war, flüchtete Sakurai in sein Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich ein Teufel, daran gab es für den Braunhaarigen keinen Zweifel. Er hob den Kopf, als sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss und beobachtete mit wachsenem Unbehagen, wie Misuzu nur mit ihrem BH bekleidet, auf sein Bett zuging und sich darauf niederließ.

»Weißt du, Ryou….«,sie beugte sich vor und stellte den Eisbecher, den sie mitgenommen hatte, auf den Schrank, »Ich denke, unser Date ist ein bisschen schief gelaufen, aber es gibt Möglichkeiten, es zu retten.« Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und sah ihn an. »Was denkst du?«

Misuzu verdrehte die Augen, als Sakurai zitternd und bibbernd ihr gegenüber im Bett saß und sie hochrot, mit riesigen Augen anstarrte.

»I-ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob i-ich das kann … tut mir Leid …«, stammelte er. Misuzu verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte.

»Ryou … mein BH beißt dich nicht.«, meinte sie trocken. Gequält schaute der Braunhaarige erst zu ihr, und wandte den Blick wieder schnell ab, und errötete, falls möglich, noch mehr.

»Yamimoto-san …« Wieder seufzte die Rothaarige genervt.

»Misuzu.«

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht: »Was?«

»Mein Name ist Misuzu, du Trottel.«

Er verbeugte sich eilig.

»Tut mir Leid!«

Sie packte seinen Kopf und drückte ihn nach oben.

»Hör auf, du musst dich nicht dauernd entschuldigen!«

Er öffnete den Mund zu einer erneuten Entschuldigung, doch Misuzu reichte es langsam, sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und verschloss seinen Mund etwas unsanft mit einem Kuss. Als sie von ihm abließ, sah es so aus, als würde der kleine Braune beinahe sterben, und die Röte auf seinem Gesicht war so tief, dass sie schon einen Lilastich bekam. Misuzu konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie fand seine Reaktion unglaublich süß, und … ja, sie wollte mehr davon, sie wollte das er vor Scham verging. Grinsend krabbelte sie auf ihn zu, und wie erhofft, wich er reflexartig zurück. So schaffte sie es, auf die Höhe des Nachttisches zu kommen, auf dem immer noch einsam und verlassen ihr unberührter Eisbecher stand. Sie machte eine ruckartige Bewegung nach vorn, und Sakurai zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Misuzu nutzte den Moment und schlüpfte zwischen seine Beine. Nun kam sie ungehindert an seinen Oberkörper. Doch Sakurai war so verspannt, oder eher angespannt, dass es ihr nicht gelang, ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ungeduldig packte sie den Stoff schlussendlich, und zerriss ihn. Der Shot Guard keuchte erschrocken auf, und Misuzu zerrte die Reste des Shirts von ihm.

»So … tut mir … eigentlich nicht Leid um das Shirt, es war eh nicht wirklich hübsch, aber …«

Sie beugte sich vor, und knabberte an seinem Hals. »So ist es auch viel besser, nicht wahr?«

Schelmisch blitzten ihre Augen von unten zu ihm hoch und Sakurai schluckte nervös, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er restlos überfordert sein sollte, oder ob ihm die rabiate Vorgehensweise des Mädchens gefiel. Misuzus Blick streifte wieder den Eisbecher, und ihre Augen verengten sich kurz, ehe sie finster grinste. Sie presste ihre Hand gegen seine Brust und stieß ihn nach hinten in die Kissen.

»Partytime, Ryou.«, schnurrte sie, und fischte mit dem Finger einen großen Batzen Sahne von dem Eisbecher und kleckste sie auf Sakurais Oberkörper. »Oh, wie ungeschickt von mir.«, grinste Misuzu, und beugte sich wieder vor, während Sakurai unter der Intensität ihres Blickes erschauderte. »Ich werde das wohl sauber machen müssen …«

Sie verschloss seine Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss, richtete sich auf, und steckte sich einen Löffel Eis in den Mund, ehe sie mit ihrer eiskalten Zunge kleine, feuchte Kreise um seine Brustwarzen zog. Sakurai wimmerte, als sie an ihnen saugte, und ihre kalte Zunge über seine Nippel glitt. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Sahnekleckse aufzulecken. Ihre kalte Zunge glitt über seinen Oberkörper und jagte ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. »Gefällt dir das, Ryou?«

Wieder wimmerte er, und sie packte seinen Kopf, und beugte ihn nach hinten, glitt mit ihren ebenso kalten Lippen über seinen Hals, und zog tief die Luft ein, ehe sie sanft über die Spuren pustete, was ihn schaudern ließ, und seine Nippel noch mehr versteifen ließ.

»Deine Antwort, Ryou?«, fragte sie sanft, gefährlich, und bog seinen Kopf noch weiter nach hinten, sodass es schmerzte.

»J-j-ja!«

Er hatte den Rücken durchgedrückt, um dem Schmerz des überdehnten Kopfes zu umgehen, und ihre Hand glitt von seinem Kopf, wo sie ihre Hand in seine Haare gekrallt hatte, über seinen Nacken zu seinem Rücken, bis zur Rückenmitte, wobei ihre Nägel Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterließen. Sakurai keuchte gequält auf, und wand sich. Dunkel kicherte Misuzu, und ihre Augen funkelten. Sie warf ihre Haare nach hinten und setzte sich auf ihn, hielt dabei seine Arme zu seinen Seiten fest. Sakurai erstarrte, als sie ihre Arme hob, und ihren BH löste. Langsam glitt er von ihren Armen, und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Misuzu warf ihren BH neben das Bett und betrachtete sanft lächelnd die zusammengekniffenen Augen des Braunhaarigen. Auch wenn er sie nicht ansehen wollte, fühlen konnte er trotz allem, also ließ sie ihre Hände über seiner Oberkörper gleiten, bis hin zu seinen Schultern, und sank langsam auf ihn nieder, bis ihre Brüste seinen Oberkörper streiften. Wie elektrisiert zuckten seine Hände hoch und umfassen ihre Hüfte. Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, und Misuzu betrachtete ihn verwundert.

»Misuzu-chan … du bist so dünn …«

Seine Hände schlossen sich enger um ihre Hüften, und er stellte fest, dass er fast ganz rumfassen konnte. Jemand mit den Händen wie Murasakibara Atsushi könnte sie in der Mitte durchbrechen. Unwillig sah Misuzu zur Seite und richtete sich wieder auf.

»Dafür kann ich nichts, ich nehme einfach nicht zu, egal, wie viel ich esse.«

Bedächtig sah Sakurai sie an. Ihr gesamter Körper war grazil, dünn, wirkte schon beinahe zerbrechlich, und auch, wenn Sakurai selbst so dünne Frauen sonst nie mochte, war er wie gefangen von ihr. Sie war direkt, und brachte ihn ständig in Verlegenheit, war gefräßig, faul und ständig gelangweilt, und dennoch ein unglaublich willensstarker Mensch. Misuzu legte den Kopf schief.

»Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du mich anstarrst?«

Sakurai errötete wieder einmal.

»Tut mir Leid-ah!«, erstickt keuchte er auf, als Misuzu ihre Hand hinter sich, zwischen seine Beine platziert hatte.

»Dazu hatte ich doch was gesagt. Hör auf dich dauernd zu entschuldigen.«

Als er sich erneut entschuldigte, presste sie ihre Hand fester gegen seinen Schritt. Misuzu kicherte, ehe sie sich zu ihm runterbeugte, und in sein Ohr flüsterte: »Du willst doch sicher nicht, das ich dich bestrafe, oder?« Sie knabberte an seinem Ohr, und nahm seine Hände. Sie richte sich ein Stück auf, und legte seine Hände an ihre Brüste. Sofort wollte er sie wieder wegziehen, doch sie hielt seine Hände fest an Ort und Stelle. »Scheu dich nicht. Ich fresse dich nicht, wenn du mich berührst.«

Er öffnete den Mund, um sich zum wiederholten Male zu entschuldigen, das löste sie eine Hand von seiner und hob mahnend den Finger. »Außer, du sagst schon wieder 'Tut mir Leid', dann gibt es eine Strafe.«

Zaghaft bewegte er die Finger, drückte etwas zu, und ließ sofort wieder erschrocken von ihr ab, als sie die Augen schloss.

»H-hab ich dir wehgetan?«

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn spöttisch an.

»Ryou, eine Fliege hätte mehr Druck ausgeübt. Keine Scheu, du kannst mich ruhig fester anpacken, ich fall nicht auseinander.«

Beinahe schon todesmutig legte er seine Hände an ihre Brust und massierte sie ungeschickt. Misuzu grinste zufrieden. Es lief, es lief. Sie hob eine Hand, und er ließ sie sofort los, während sie sich zu ihm runterbeugte. Sie musterte ihn eingehend, bis sie ihren Mund auf seinen senkte. Erschrocken riss der Braunhaarige die Augen auf, doch Misuzu schmeckte nach Vanille, ihre Lippen waren kalt, und es fühlte sic fast an, als würde sie selbst aus Eis bestehen. Sie ließ von seinen Lippen ab und grinste schief. Es war wohl an der Zeit, ernst zu machen. Die Beule in seiner Hose war nicht zu übersehen, und so herrlich sie es auch fand ihn leiden zu lassen, sie musste ja auch irgendwo auf ihre Kosten kommen. Geschickt fummelte sie den Gürtel auf, und öffnete den Knopf der Jeans, noch ehe Sakurai begriffen hatte, was sie vorhatte. Sein Oberkörper ruckte fahrig in die Höhe.

»Yam- Misuzu-chan, was tust-ah!«, er warf den Kopf zurück und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Ihre Hände strichen über die Beule, die sich in seiner Hose gebildet hatte, dann packte sie den Bund der Jeans und zog sie ihm bis zu den Knöcheln runter. Sakurai schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als Misuzus Blick auf seinem Glied ruhte, welches sich ihr entgegen wölbte. Diabolisch grinsend beugte sie sich vor und strich über die Spitze, zart, neckend fuhr ihr Finger über das empfindliche Fleisch. Entzückt lauschte sie dem kehligen Stöhnen des Braunhaarigen. Sie hatte die absolute Macht über ihn, berührte ihn dort, wo zuvor noch keine andere vor ihr ihn berührt hatte, und das erfüllte sie mit solcher Zufriedenheit, dass sie es nicht beschreiben konnte. Dieser Körper gehörte ihr, und nur sie stellte damit an, was auch immer sie wollte. Niemand würde Hand an ihn legen, solange sie ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Ihr Finger kreiste um seine Spitze, erst langsam, fuhr sie rund herum, im Kreis, während ihre freie Hand nach seinen Hoden griff und sie sanft massierte. Ein erstickter Laut entwich ihm und er drückte den Rücken durch. Misuzu beugte sich vor, leckte an seiner Spitze und nahm in unvermittelt in den Mund, befeuchtete sein Glied und nahm in so tief in den Mund wie sie konnte. Sakurai riss die Augen auf und sah nach unten. Langsam ließ sie von seinem Glied ab, glitt langsam über seine gesamte Länge nach oben, wobei sie ihn die ganze Zeit ansah, unter den Wimpern hervor. Provokant, sexy, verrucht. Misuzu kannte keinerlei Schamgefühl. Selbst als er sie ansah machte sie voller Zufriedenheit einfach weiter. Sie benetzte Ihre Hand mit ihrem Speichel, und schloss ihre Faust um sein Glied. Es war warm, feucht und pulsierte, und fühlte sich so gut an, dass es verboten sein sollte. Sie begann, mit der locker geschlossenen Faust sein Glied zu bearbeiten, fuhr hoch und runter, hielt oben kurz inne und ließ ihren Daumen über seine Spitze kreisen, übte einen sanften Druck aus und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, sein Stöhnen machte sie an, brachte dazu, nur einen Wunsch zu empfinden: Sie wollte ihn schreien hören. Wieder nahm sie ihn in den Mund und nahm ihn tief auf, Sakurai zitterte und wimmerte und doch klang es nicht so, als würde es ihm nicht gefallen. Wieder ließ Misuzu von ihm ab und hauchte ihm frech einen Kuss auf die Spitze.

»Ryou.«

Er öffnete die zusammengekniffenen Augen und sah sie an. Sie deutete auf ihre Jeans und grinste lasziv. »Sie stört ein bisschen, weißt du?«

Beinahe schon zu Tode erschrocken starrte er ihre Hose an, als wolle er sie hypnotisieren, oder sie beschwören, zu bleiben wo sie war. »Das kann … das kann ich nicht tun, ich- tut mir Leid!«

Er kniff die Augen wieder fest zusammen und Misuzus Auge zuckte. Schon wieder dieses Tut mir Leid … das schrie nach der versprochenen Bestrafung. Misuzu packte Sakurais Hände, zog ihn hoch und drehte in um, wobei ihm ein verschrecktes Keuchen entwischte. Er kniete mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Bett und sah ängstlich über die Schulter in ihr Gesicht. Die Rothaarige griff um ihn herum, mit der einen Hand an seine Brustwarze, um diese zu liebkosen und mit der anderen an sein Glied, um dort, die Hand fest darum geschlossen ihn deutlich fordernder als zuvor zu bearbeiten. Ihre Hand stieß schnell auf und ab, der Körper des Braunhaarigen spannte sich voller Lust an. Sie presste sich an ihn und knabberte an seinem Hals. Sakurai begann zu zucken, unruhig warf er den Kopf hin und her, er schrie leise auf, der Laut, auf den Misuzu so gewartet hatte, und dann kam er. Sein Sperma lief über Misuzus Finger und an seinem Glied herunter, die Schamesröte auf seinem Gesicht war von einem alarmierendem Rot und er keuchte. Er drehte sich halb um, um ihr gequält ins Gesicht zu sehen doch Misuzu hob nur mit schmalen Augen, teuflisch grinsend ihre Hand und leckte sie ab. »Ryou, Ryou. Sieh nur, was du getan hast …«

Er griff nach der Decke und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

»Misuzu-chan, wie kannst du nur …? Es ist so peinlich!«

Weiterhin grinsend hob sie die Decke am unteren Ende an und schlüpfte darunter. Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und bettete seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust.

»Immer noch peinlich?«, fragte sie und stützte ihr Kinn auf seinem Kopf.

»Mh-mh.«, verneinte Sakurai und schloss die Augen. Er bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie Misuzu die Decke von ihren Köpfen zog und sie ordentlich zudeckte, und auch nicht, dass sein Vater ins Zimmer kam, und von Misuzu nur angelächelt wurde, woraufhin der Braunhaarige eilig das Zimmer seines Sohnes wieder verließ und seiner Frau mit rotem Kopf erzählte, das Ryou vermutlich endlich ein Mann geworden war. Seine Frau quittierte das mit einem Kopfschütteln.

»Männer.«, meinte sie und ließ ihren völlig aufgelösten Mann einfach in der Küche stehen.


	5. Act 5

Am nächsten Schultag, sah Makoto in das Gesicht der sichtlich zufriedenen Rothaarigen. Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Wenn sie so siegessicher grinste und so offensichtlich gut gelaunt war, war das kein gutes Zeichen. Denn da hatte sie wohl den Jackpot geknackt. Etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein, außer jemand kam mit einem Spanferkel um die Ecke.

Verdammt!

Doch bevor Makoto den Kopf in den Sand steckte, beschloss sie ihre Freundin zunächst zu fragen. Zielstrebig ging die Schwarzhaarige auf Misuzu zu und hielt sie kurz am Arm fest.

»Hey Mizu.« Ungewohnt freudig strahlte Misuzu ihre Freundin an. Es wurde immer schlimmer, sie grinste, verdammter MIST! Misuzu grinste!

»Was bist du heute so gut gelaunt? Hast du einen der Jüngeren das Mittagessen abgenommen, oder was?«, wollte Makoto wissen, doch da wurde aus dem breiten Grinsen, ein verschwörerisches, geradezu finsteres Lächeln.

»Ich hab meinen Part erfühlt. Jetzt muss ich ihn nur noch bei Laune halten.«

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte sie nun doch ein wenig begriffsstutzig.

Bevor Misuzu irgendetwas sagte, machte sie nur eine kleine verräterische Geste und zwinkerte ihrer großen Freundin kokett zu.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie um alles in der Welt hatte sie das so schnell geschafft?

Fassungslos und auch ein wenig entsetzt blickte sie die Rothaarige an. Es war als hätte man Makoto, alle Tode zugefügt, die auch „Grigori Jefimowitsch Rasputin" über sich ergehen lassen musste. Vom vergifteten Kuchen, bis hin zu den Pistolenschüssen, die ihn verkrüppelten, aber ebenso wenig töteten, diverse Quetschungen und schließlich der unvermeidliche gnädige Tod, im gnadenlos kalten Wasser.

Genau SO fühlte Makoto sich gerade.

Es tat irgendwie weh, es jetzt so genau zu wissen, dass es mehr gab zwischen Misuzu und Sakurai, auch wenn es schlicht um eine Wette ging. Mürrisch mahlte Makoto mit dem Kiefer, langsam bereute sie es, sich auf diese seltendämliche Wette eingelassen zu haben. Da schob sie lieber Langeweile, statt ständig mit dem Gedanken leben zu müssen, das sich ihre Freundin für ein „Fünf Gänge Menü" prostituierte.

»Ist irgendwas Mako?«, fragte die Rothaarige plötzlich skeptisch drein schauend, da Makotos Miene sich grundlegend verfinstert hatte.

»Nichts, alles in Ordnung. Da muss ich dir wohl gratulieren. Ich häng immer noch in den Seilen.«

Freundschaftlich klopfte ihr die Kleinere auf die Schulter und äußerte trocken.

»Du bist einfach nicht dreist genug.«

Eine von Makotos Augenbrauen schnippte daraufhin nach oben und sie sah nun noch genervter aus, als vorher.

Es gab also doch noch diese seltenen Momente, in denen sie Misuzu einfach nur übers Knie legen wollte.

Die Rothaarige gab ihr schließlich, mit einer Knappen Bewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzten wollte, da der Unterricht bald begann und ihren Schönheitsschlaf würde sie auf keinen Fall ausfallen lassen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte die Schwarzhaarige ihr und warf am vorbeigehen dem Shot Guard, ihrer Schulmannschaft einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dieser versuchte sich unter ihrem Blick abzuducken und klein zu machen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Sakurais Kopf explodiert, oder mit einem großen Loch in der Stirn auf die Tischplatte geknallt, aus dem sich das Blut ergoss und … …

Wenn sie diesen Gedanken jetzt weiter spinnen würde, käme sie nur auf dumme Ideen. Aber diese „explosive Kopfsache", … hatte ihren Reiz.

Nach einer Weile, als der Lehrer schon die Stunde einläutete, ließ die Schwarzhaarige den Blick durch den Klassenraum schweifen und blieb vorerst an Aomine Daiki hängen, dem unbestrittenen Ass, der Basketballmannschaft der Touou-High. Unbeeindruckt hob sie eine Braue und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Insgeheim war sie unendlich dankbar, nicht ihn erwischt zu haben. Denn wenn sie ihn so sah, wie er ständig so selbstgefällig und überheblich tat, hatte sie auch bei ihm den Drang ihm etwas an zu tun. Aber sie war ja ein netter Mensch …, … Pazifistin … gerade zu.

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, beäugte sie ihn weiter aus dem Augenwinkel, der Blauhaarige tat es Misuzu gleich und schlief seelenruhig im Matheunterricht. Naja, wenn er es sich leisten konnte? Manchmal stellte sie sich vor, er sei eine Spinne und sie zupfte ihn nach und nach die Beinchen aus. Doch diesen Gedanken, hatte sie nun bei jemand ganz anderem. Daraufhin ließ sie den Blick auf ihr neues „Opfer" schweifen, welches in ihren Gedanken tausend Tode sterben würde.

Sakurai Ryou.

ER hatte nun einen Spitzenplatz auf ihrer „Ungezieferliste".

Nach dem es zur Lieblingszeit von Misuzu geklingelt hatte, nämlich zum Mittagessen, setzte sich Makoto von ihr ab, weil sie im Augenwinkel ihre „kleine „Tut-mir-leid- Kakerlake" gesichtet hatte.

Auf Misuzus Frage hin, wo sie hin wolle, antwortete Makoto ihr nur kurz mit „Toilette". Natürlich war das gelogen, aber das musste die Rothaarige ja nicht wissen.

Bedächtig folgte die große Schülerin den Shot Guard, bis er im Schulflur abbog, um die Treppe hinauf zu gehen. Er ging zielstrebig auf den Klassenraum zu. Das war die Gelegenheit. Die meisten Schüler waren jetzt beim Mittagessen, oder erledigten ihre Pflichten in ihren Clubs. Das Sakurai hier so unbedacht herum streunte kam ihr gerade recht. Flink wie ein Wiesel schlich sie ihm nach, doch er schloss kurz darauf die Tür zum Klassenraum. Um die Ecke zur Treppe, lauerte sie auf ihn, ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste ohnehin hier wieder entlang gehen.

Und Geduld hatte sie dafür mehr als genug.

Und ihr Warten wurde belohnt, nur wenige Minuten später hörte sie wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. In Gedanken zählte sie bis drei, dann stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, an der sie bis eben gelehnt hatte und platzierte sich direkt vor dem überrumpelten Basketballspieler. Der erschrocken zurück wisch.

»E- entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht gesehen.«, sagte er sogleich, weil er dachte sie fast über den Haufen gerannt zu haben, doch ehe der Braunhaarige weiter gehen konnte, schnappte sich die Schwarzhaarige Sakurai am Arm und wirbelte ihn wieder herum, so das er nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Nur wenige Zentimeter neben der ersten Treppenstufe die nach unten führte. Erst wollte er ziemlich untypisch für ihn reagieren und seine Klassenkameradin anblaffen, was das sollte, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah mit welchem Blick sie ihn bearbeitete.

»Ich will dir einen gut gemeinten Rat mit auf den Weg geben. Bezüglich Misuzu.«, begann sie finster lächelnd.

»W-was soll das, Miura-san?«, fragte er mit wesentlich festerer Stimme, als er es selbst für möglich hielt. Ein wenig Rückgrat musste er sich wahren, schließlich war sie nur ein Mädchen.

»Es ist ja nun nicht zu übersehen, das Misuzu reges Interesse an dir zu haben scheint.«, fuhr sie ungerührt fort.

»Das ist doch ihre Sache, was mischst du dich da ein?«, nun wurde der Shot Guard aber mutig und bedachte sie sogar mit einen ziemlich bösen Blick, doch der schien an Makoto abzuprallen, wie ein Watteball. Als er einen Versuch startete, einen gewagten Schritt zur Treppe zu machen, machte ihn die Schwarzhaarige einen Strich durch die Rechnung und hielt ihn erneut fest. Nun wurde es ihm zu bunt und er drehte sich ihr mit ungeahntem Selbstbewusstsein entgegen. Doch so plötzlich wie ihn der Mut gepackt hatte, verließ er ihn auch wieder, bei ihren Anblick.

»Hör mir mal genau zu, du rückgratloser kleiner Wicht. Kennst du Vin Diesel? „The Fast and Furios"? Nein? Ich will dir kurz was draus zitieren, denn er hat es ziemlich treffend formuliert …«, begann die Schwarzhaarige bedrohlich ruhig. »„Wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, breche ich dir auch was".«

Dieses kleine Filmzitat, ließ Makoto kurz wirken, taxierte ihn eine gefühlte Ewigkeit mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen, ließ ihn wieder los und wandte ihn schließlich den Rücken zu, um ihn in den schülerleeren Gang an der Treppe stehen zu lassen.

Wenn sie sauer war, war sie noch bedrohlicher als sonst, aber so angriffslustig hatte er die Schwarzhaarige noch nie erlebt. Dennoch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte, nur eines war den Shot Guard klar: Vor Miura-san würde er sich hüten müssen.

Natürlich war sie sich bewusst, dass diese „Drohung" eigentlich haltlos war und ohne jeden Grund. Erstens: War es eigentlich ihre Freundin Misuzu, die mit seinen Gefühlen spielte. Zweitens: War sie überhaupt nicht der Typ, der handgreiflich wurde. Sie stellte es sich lediglich gerne vor.

Aber es machte sie rasend das dieser Wicht mit … NEIN! Das wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen, nur der Gedanke daran, versprach einen qualvollen Herztod. In so einem Moment wie diesen, spielte die Schwarzhaarige mit dem Gedanken, einfach die ganze Wette abzublasen, aber was sie dazu brachte weiter zu machen, wusste sie selbst nicht.

Von den „Drohungen" die ausgesprochen wurden, bekam die Rothaarige nichts mit. Genüsslich kaute sie auf ihrem Brot herum und nahm ab und an einen Schluck ihres Saftes. Mittag war was feines, einfach essen und es sich gut gehen lassen. Die Sonne genießen, die anderen Schüler beobachten und … in ein aufgewühltes Gesicht schauen?! Überrascht hob Misuzu eine Braue und schluckte den Bissen herunter den sie noch im Mund hatte. Langsam stand sie auf und ließ einfach ihr Brot liegen. Das hatte sie in ihrem gesamten Leben noch nicht gemacht. Sie lief zu Sakurai und fasste ihn an der Schulter.

»Ryou?« Prüfend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. »Was ist passiert?«

Er öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder, so ging es zwei weitere Male, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte, irgendetwas von wegen: »Gar nichts.«, murmelte und davongehen wollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er Miura-san den Schulhof betreten sehen, und wollte lieber gehen, ehe sie ihn womöglich noch mit einem Nudelholz bearbeitete. Doch die Rechnung hatte er ohne Misuzu gemacht, die ihm einfach folgte und ihr Mittagessen einsam und verwaist an ihrem Stammplatz zurückließ.

»Sag mir, was mit dir los ist.«, verlangte Misuzu.

»Nichts, gar nichts.«

Die Rothaarige war einfach zu faul, um geduldig zu sein, und so krallte sie sich Sakurais Arm, wirbelte ihn herum, und presste sich gegen ihn, und ihn damit gegen die Wand. Während sie ihn aus grauen Augen ungehalten anfunkelte, ergab sich Sakurai dem Gefühl seines Deja-vus. Würde Misuzu jetzt auch Vin Diesel zitieren?

»Hör mir mal ganz genau zu Ryou, ich hab keine Geduld für solche Spielchen, also halt den Ball flach, und sag mir, was passiert ist, oder muss ich erst unangenehm werden?«

Der Braunhaarige wimmerte ergeben und erzählte Misuzu, was geschehen war. Ungläubig weiteten sich ihre Augen , und amüsiert grinsend ließ sie Sakurai los, der sich sofort davon machte. Misuzu hingegen blickte suchend über den Hof und steuerte dann ihre Freundin an, die an den großen Baum gelehnt auf dem Boden sah und vor sich hin starrte. Misuzu schlenderte zu ihr rüber, und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Stamm, direkt neben Makoto. Diese sah auf, und blickte in das feixende Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

»Mako, ist das dein Ernst?«

Mehr sagte sie nicht, aber Makoto, die Sakurai und Misuzu hatte da stehen sehen, und auch das zurückgelassene Brot, drehte das Gesicht weg, und schmollte. Misuzu hockte sich neben ihre Freundin und sah sie prüfend an, jeder Schalk war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

»Spuck es aus Mako, was ist los? Seit letztens bist du irgendwie nicht mehr du selbst.«

Makoto jedoch schwieg und schmollte weiter. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend von Misuzu angestarrt worden war, und das Gefühl hatte, ein Loch in der Schläfe zu haben, seufzte sie. »Tu mir einen Gefallen ja? Lass mir ein wenig Ruhe.«

Jedes andere Mädchen wäre verletzt, oder gar beleidigt gewesen. Misuzu zog nur ein Bonbon aus der Tasche, eine der wenigen Sorten, die Makoto liebte, legte ihr dieses auf den Kopf, stand auf und ließ die Schwarzhaarige allein. Wenn ihre Freundin etwas Abstand brauchte, sollte sie ihn haben. Irgendwann würde sie es ihr erzählen. Und wenn nicht, dann war es nichts wichtiges, da war Misuzu sich sicher. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg zum Dach, und als sie dort ankam, sah sie Aomine Daiki auf ihrem Platz liegen. Seufzend trat sie auf ihn zu, hockte sich neben ihn und stippte ihm in die Seite.

»He, Basketballkind.«

Genervt öffnete er ein Auge und starrte sie bedrohlich an, doch es kümmerte die Rothaarige nicht, Sie konnte mindestens genauso finster gucken.

»Was ist?«

Sie deutete auf ihn.

»Du liegst auf meinem Platz.«

Er runzelte kurz verständnislos die Stirn. »Das ist alles?«

Sie nickte voller Ernst.

»Das ist alles.«

Brummend rutschte der Blauhaarige um zwei Längen nach Links und gab so Misuzus Platz frei. Aomine schien doch pflegeleichter zu sein als gedacht. Doch da irrte Misuzu sich. In Wirklichkeit wusste der Power Forward einfach nur, dass es anstrengender geworden wäre, sich mit Yamimoto anzulegen. Also ließ er ihr ihren Willen und konnte in Ruhe weiterschlafen. Nur am Rande seiner Gedanken kam kurz die Frage auf, wo sie ihre andere Hälfte, Miura, gelassen hatte, doch dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen, während Misuzu die Wolken beobachtete, und sogar eine sah, die sie ein bisschen an ein Sandwich erinnerte.

Am nächsten Tag werteten die fünf Mädchen den „Fortschritt" der Wette aus. Himiko, Kasumi und Rin starrten voller Erwartung ihre beiden Freundinnen an. Während Misuzu noch immer selbstgefällig und siegessicher vor sich her grinste, sah Makoto aus, als plane sie ein Attentat, und ihr Opfer lief geradewegs an ihr vorüber. Mit finsterem Blick verfolgte sie Sakurais Weg, der schnell wie eine Maus um die Ecke huschte und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

»Und du Mako-chan?«, holte sie die helle Stimme Rins aus ihrer dunklen Aura zurück in die Cafeteria.

»Was?«, brummte die Schwarzhaarige gereizt und legte ihr Kinn in ihrer hohlen Hand ab.

»Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Misu-chan ist ja weit voraus gebrettert.«, sagte Kasumi bewundernd und erntete nickende Zustimmung von Rin und Misuzu. Himiko war das Ganze noch immer nicht geheuer, gerade jetzt wo sie erfahren hatte, das Misuzu es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, den Shot Gurad unter die Bettdecke zu befördern.

Doch Makoto wank nur desinteressiert ab.

»Es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, er gibt mir eine Abfuhr nach der anderen.«, gestand sie mürrisch.

»Tja, dann ist das so.«, sagte Rin leichthin und zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann der Rothaarigen zu. »Das du es so schnell schaffst den verschüchterten Sakurai sogar ins Bett zu bekommen, hätte ich NIE gedacht. Jetzt musst du ihn nur bei Laune halten und du hast die Wette so gut wie gewonnen.«

»Es war einfacher als erwartet.«, entgegnete Misuzu. »Aber denkt daran, dass ihr mir dann ein fünf Gänge Menü schuldig seid, nicht das dass in Vergessenheit gerät.«, erinnerte die Rothaarige ihre Freundinnen.

»Das hast du dir dann auch redlich verdient.«, sagte Kasumi feixend.

»Pah.«, knurrte da Makoto schlecht gelaunt, was die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erregte.

»Was bist du denn so schlecht gelaunt?«, fragte Himiko, die bisher still gewesen war.

»Nichts.«

»Sie wird vermutlich frustriert sein, weil Misuzu solche Erfolge zu verzeichnen hat und sie die Körbe kassiert.«, schlussfolgerte der Lockenkopf Kasumi.

»Unsinn.«, brummte die Schwarzhaarige.

»Wenn es auf direktem Wege nicht geht, musst du es halt subtiler anstellen.«, schlug Rin vor und zwirbelte an einer ihrer lila Haarsträhnen herum. »Wie wär es wenn du ihm, … auflauerst? Schleich ihn hinterher, bis sich die perfekte Gelegenheit offenbart.«

»Ich bin kein Ninja.«, kommentierte Makoto den Vorschlag tonlos.

»Schieb den Gedanken nicht gleich weg.«, sagte Misuzu und kaute, nun sich selbst belohnend, auf ihrem Pausenbrot herum. »Wenn du ihn nach schleichst, kannst du vielleicht das ein oder andere Hobby von ihn in Erfahrung bringen und ZACK, habt ihr ganz plötzlich eine Gemeinsamkeit.«

»Das ist perfide.«, raunte Rin finster grinsend.

»Und genial.«, ergänzte Kasumi. »Überleg es dir Mako-chan. Du hast nämlich etliches aufzuholen.«

Nun klopfte auch Misuzu ihrer Freundin die Schultern.

»Mako, betrachte es mal so: Du bist so unauffällig, das es für dich wie im Schlaf gehen sollte. Du musst nicht mit ihm reden, nur Sicherheitsabstand wahren und beobachten. Das kannst du doch gut.«

Diesen Gedanken ließ sich die Schwarzhaarige wirklich durch den Kopf gehen, er klang Narrensicher und wirklich einfach umsetzbar. Nun würde sich zeigen, wie geschickt sie war, sich an jemanden heran zu schleichen. Leise, lautlos und heimtückisch … wie ein Schatten.


	6. Act 6

Aomine bewegte sich nur schleppend und wie gegen einen großen, unsichtbaren Wiederstand zur Sporthalle. Heute hatte Satsuki ihn dazu gebracht, am Training teilzunehmen. Er lief im Schneckentempo zu den Umkleiden, nachdem er die Turnhalle betreten und am Rand, vorbei an den Spielfeldern, die kleine Nebenhalle betreten hatte, in der sich unter anderem das Büro des Sportlehrers, die Umkleiden und der Geräteraum befanden. Der Blauhaarige blieb überrascht in der Tür stehen, als er sah, dass eine weitere Person sich auch noch in der Umkleide aufhielt, obwohl das Training schon begonnen hatte. Sakurai saß auf einer Bank, die vor seinem Spind stand, und versuchte seinen Rücken zu erreichen. Erst jetzt sah der Power Forward, dass der kleine Braunhaarige lange, ziemlich rote Kratzer auf dem Rücken hatte. Waren das etwa …?

»Hey, Sakurai, welche Katze hat dich denn gekratzt?«

Völlig abwesend blickte der Angesprochene über seine Schulter zu ihm und meinte schon beinahe trocken: »Eine Raubkatze.«

Es musste Sakurai wirklich nicht gutgehen, wenn er so mit ihm sprach. Irgendetwas beschäftigte den Shot Guard so sehr, dass er völlig vergaß, der verschüchterte, kleine Basketballer zu sein, der er sonst war. Er fiel völlig aus seiner "Rolle", was nur passierte, wenn er sehr aufgewühlt war, so wie bei dem Spiel gegen Serin beim letzten Wintercup.

»Wer war das?«, wollte Aomine ungewohnt interessiert wissen, ließ seine Tasche auf die Bank fallen und beäugte den Braunhaarigen aufmerksam, der nun den Blick senkte, eine Tube aufschraubte und versuchte, die Kratzer einzuschmieren. Erst schwieg er, während er seltsame Verrenkungen machte, um an die Kratzer zu kommen, die beim genauen Betrachten wirklich übel aussahen, dann meinte Sakurai plötzlich: »Misuzu-chan.«

Imaginäre Fahrstuhlmusik erklang, als Aomine angestrengt darüber nachdachte, was der Shot Guard mit Yamimoto zu schaffen hatte, als ein anderer Groschen bei ihm fiel. Wie um sich zu bestätigen fragte er: »Wie kommt Yamimoto denn dazu, deinen Rücken zu zerkratzen?«

-_Und dann noch so übel?-_ , dachte der Blauhaarige. Sakurai seufzte gequält.

»Ich hatte ein Date mit ihr, und es ist … irgendwie eskaliert.«

Amüsiert zog Aomine die Augenbraue hoch.

»So nennt man das heutzutage also«

Aber er konnte sich schon denken, dass es sich wohl so verhielt, dass Sakurai das "Opfer" von Yamimotos finsterer Seite geworden war. Er kannte sie ja nun schon ein bisschen länger, aber in der Zeit hatte Aomine schon mitbekommen, dass die Rothaarige alles andere als ein Unschuldslamm war. Sakurai ließ die Arme sinken, als der Power Forward ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

»Sie hat dich einfach überrollt, was?«

Der Braunhaarige nickte und eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf seine Wangen.

»Es war sehr peinlich, aber sie hat mir gar keine Optionen gelassen, und dann …«, verträumt starrte Sakurai seine Spindtür an. Aomine wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Sakurais Nase, damit dieser wieder zur Besinnung kam. Kurz blinzelte der Shot Guard, dann sah er wieder zu Boden.

»Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen«

Aomine legte den Kopf schief.

»Und das soll was bedeuten«

Sakurai lächelte still, dann versuchte er erneut, die Kratzer einzucremen.

»Das sie gar nicht so gemein ist, wie sie immer tut.«

Der Power Forward nahm ihm die Tube ab und beschloss, dem armen Kerl zu helfen, und klatschte die Salbe auf die Kratzer.

»Wie ist es eigentlich zu diesem Date gekommen? Ihr hattet doch nie wirklich was miteinander zu tun.«

Sakurai legte die Stirn in Falten.

»Weiß ich gar nicht. Sie kam auf mich zu und fragte mich nach einem Date.«

Sakurai überlegte kurz und meinte dann: »Und Wakamatsu-san ging es auch so. Er wurde aus heiterem Himmel von Miura-san nach einem Date gefragt, aber er hat abgelehnt.«

Aomine grinste dunkel.

»Ehrlich Sakurai, da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht.«

Er gab ihm die Tube wieder und wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

»Miura, die nur an Skelette und ausgestopfte Tiere denkt, bittet Wakamatsu um ein Date? Und Yamimoto, die jeden Kerl haben könnte, fragt ausgerechnet dich?«

Sakurai zuckte die Achseln.

»Wunder geschehen eben.«

Aomine lachte und stand auf, um seinen Spind zu öffnen.

»Man, Sakurai, dich hat es echt erwischt, was?«

Der Braunhaarige senkte den Blick. Er wusste, was der Blauhaarige meinte. Er entschuldigte sich nicht dauernd, stotterte nicht. Aber er war mit seinen Gedanken einfach die ganze Zeit bei Misuzu-chan. Sie hatte ihn am Tage danach behandelt, als wäre nichts gewesen, hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, was sollte er davon halten? Was bedeutete das? Aomine zog seine Jacke und sein Shirt aus, und zog das Trainingsshirt an, während er die Schuhe von den Füßen kickte und die Hose auszog. Sakurai deutete mit dem Finger darauf.

»In der Hose ist ein Riss, Aomine-san.«

Der Blauhaarige zog die Trainingshose an, dann begutachtete er seine Hose, fluchte und verließ zusammen mit Sakurai, der sein Shirt ebenfalls angezogen hatte, den Raum.

Ob sie wollte oder nicht, langsam lief Makoto die Zeit davon, und Rins Schnapsidee, begann immer mehr, eine wirklich ernsthafte Option zu bilden. Sie musste handeln, auch wenn es sie innerlich noch immer zerriss, weil sie sich hin und her gezogen fühlte, diese Wette einfach weiter laufen zu lassen. …

Aber was tat man nicht alles für ein Skelett?

Jetzt wo sie den Ersten Schritt zur Umsetzung des perfiden, heimtückischen „Ninja-Planes" gegangen war, führte kein Weg zurück.

Nun hieß es, alles oder nichts!

Leider hieß es dafür nun hier ausharren, da sie sich unkluger weise in einen der unbenutzten Spinde in der Jungenumkleide der Sporthalle verschanzt hatte und sich nun fühlte wie eine Sardine in einer Blechdose. Leider hat sie dadurch auch ungewollt ein Gespräch zwischen Aomine und Sakurai belauschen können, was ihr so gar nicht gefiel. Denn am liebsten wäre sie in dem Moment hinaus gesprungen, als der Shot Guard mit der „Raubkatze" anfing. Nur der Teufel wusste wie sehr sie den kleinen Brünetten dafür hasste. Eifersucht machte sich breit, als sie daran dachte, wie verliebt dieser kleine schüchterne „Entschuldigungs-Pilz" war. Zähneknirschend ging sie ihre Optionen durch. Sakurai aus dem Weg zu räumen, war zwar harsch, aber auf lange Sicht ihre einzige vernünftige Lösung. Nur musste sie wissen, wie es um Misuzu stand, nicht das die Rothaarige plötzlich auch mehr für den Spieler übrig hatte, als der Schwarzhaarigen lieb war.

Sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechend, versuchte Makoto sich in eine bequemere Position zu begeben, veranstaltete dabei nur leider mehr Lärm, als ratsam gewesen wäre. Von dem Metallischen Poltern angezogen, näherten sich zwei Spieler aus dem ersten Jahr, vorsichtig dem Spinnt. Sie waren zu spät zum Training erschienen und wollten sich eigentlich schnell umziehen, aber das Poltern welches aus dem Spinnt drang, lies sie neugierig inne halten.

Als sie jedoch ein rauen Schnaufen und unheilvolles Rumoren hörten, öffnete einer der Jungen mutig den Spinnt. Entsetzt wichen sie zurück, denn mittellanges verstrubbeltes dunkles Haar, kam ihnen entgegen, gefolgt von zwei aufblitzenden dunklen Augen. Ängstlich und erschrocken, nahmen die beiden Spieler ihre Beine in die Hand und nahmen reis aus.

Das Leben könnte so schön sein, doch dafür hatte Misuzu keine Zeit. Sie hatte Makoto das letzte Mal in der vorletzten Stunde gesehen, und nun war sie verschwunden. Misuzu hatte bis der letzte Schüler durch das Tor getreten war, auf ihre Freundin gewartet, doch Makoto erschien nicht und das reizte Misuzu aufs Blut. Wenn sie etwas mehr hasste, als zu warten, dann war es, nach langem Warten auch noch versetzt zu werden. Wo war sie nur? Misuzu dachte trotz ihres Ärgers nach. Normalerweise würde Makoto sich lieber selbst erhängen, als sie zu versetzen, also was war ihr dazwischengekommen? Wahrscheinlich versuchte Makoto mit Wakamatsu auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen. Als dieser Gedanke durch ihren Kopf schoss, beruhigte die Rothaarige sich augenblicklich wieder, drehte sich um und lief gemütlich nach Hause, konnte das fette Grinsen jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht sollte sie Makoto ja doch etwas Starthilfe geben? Misuzu überlegte gerade, was sie wohl mit Wakamatsu anstellen sollte, als ein Motorradfahrer langsam aus einer Auffahrt um die Ecke bog, nicht rechtzeitig die Kurve bekam um Misuzu umfuhr. Gut, genau genommen pralle die Vorderfront des Motorrads gegen sie und Misuzu fiel hart zu Boden, wobei auch noch ihre Schultasche aufriss und sie den heftigen Schmerz in ihrem Steiß spürte. Knurrend schaute sie hoch, während der Fahrer dieses Teils abstieg, den Helm abnahm und sie prüfend musterte.

»Noch alles dran?«

Misuzu schnaubte trocken und deutete mit der Hand an, dass er weiterfahren sollte.

»Verschwinde.«

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte süffisant und lehnte sich leicht vor.

»Erst wenn du aufstehst, und mir sagst, dass es dir gut geht. Sonst könntest du mich wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung und Fahrerflucht belangen, und das lass ich mir nun nicht zu Schulden kommen.«

Misuzu kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte gar nicht daran, zu tun was er verlangte. Sie tat immer noch was sie wollte, und er hatte gefälligst zu verschwinden.

»Du stehst mir in der Sonne Früchtchen, also sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst.«

Er jedoch stellte nur sein Motorrad ab, um kam auf sie zu, so, als würde er ihre Drohung kein Stück ernst nehmen.

»Du bist eine Lady, du solltest nicht so reden.«

Er hockte sich vor sie und ihr stieg der ledrige Geruch seiner Motorradkleidung in die Nase. »Geht's dir gut?«, fragte er, und obwohl seine braunen Augen voller Schalk funkelten, klang er aufrichtig besorgt.

»Ich sagte doch schon mal: Verschwinde.«, giftete Misuzu und wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, um ihm eine zu verpassen, doch leider tat ihr der Steiß wirklich ziemlich heftig weh, und sie kam nicht hoch. Leise lachte der Junge.

»Warum bist du denn so mies gelaunt?«

Sie funkelte ihn mörderisch an. Er ging ihr wirklich heftig auf die Nerven.

»Ich bin immer so, und jetzt verzieh dich endlich!«

Ihre Stimme war scharf, um seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

»Es sieht so aus, als wärst du ernsthaft verletzt, und ich kann dich nicht einfach-«

»Misuzu-chan? Was ist denn passiert?«

Erstaunt drehte Misuzu den Kopf und blickte über die Schulter nach hinten zu Sakurai, der sie erstaunt und besorgt zu gleich ansah.

»Oh, Ryou. Der Kerl da hat mich umgekarrt, und jetzt weigert er sich, zu verschwinden.«

Sakurai sah auf, als sie mit dem Daumen auf den Schwarzhaarigen deutete.

»Wieso bist du denn zu ihm so nett?«, fragte der Junge vor ihr, und erhob sich, sodass sie zwischen den beiden Jungen auf dem Boden saß. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, hörte sie Sakurai ungewöhnlich heftig sagen: »Du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen, wo du langfährst, Nii-san, du hättest sie wirklich schlimm verletzen können!«

Momento. Hatte er gerade "Nii-san" gesagt? Misuzu starrte den Schwarzhaarigen misstrauisch an. »Beruhige dich Ryou. Ihr scheint nichts großartig passiert zu sein, nur faucht sie mich die ganze Zeit an wie eine Katze.«

Sakurai wandte sich an Misuzu.

»Geht es dir gut, Misuzu-chan? Bist du verletzt?«

Misuzu seufzte. Sie musste ihn bei Laune halten, richtig? Das hieß, nicht gemein sein. Schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich.

»Mir tut der Steiß weh.«, knurrte sie daher schlecht gelaunt und griff aus einem Bedürfnis heraus nach einem ihrer Schulbücher, die auf dem Weg verteilt lagen, und warf es dem Schwarzhaarigen kurzerhand an den Kopf. Von dem Angriff überrascht gelang es ihm nicht, auszuweichen, und er wurde frontal an der Stirn getroffen. Er rieb sich über die rote Stelle.

»Was sollte das denn?«

Misuzu lächelte ungehalten.

»Schläge auf den Kopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich dann das nächste Mal daran, erst auf der Straße mit deinem Bike zu starten.«

Sakurai berührte sie leicht an der Schulter, und sie sah automatisch zu ihm.

»Kannst du aufstehen?«

Seine Besorgnis war schon fast süß. Misuzu versuchte, ihre Muskeln dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht.

»Nein.«, gab sie ihm deshalb zur Antwort. »Kann ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich deinem idiotischen Bruder sicher schon eine geklebt.«

Sakurai lächelte. Es schien ihr trotzdem gut zu gehen, wenn sie seinen Bruder noch so anfauchen konnte.

»Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?«

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er vermutete, dass man Steißverletzungen ernst nehmen musste.

»Um Himmels Willen!« Erschrocken zuckte er zurück, als Misuzu entnervt die Arme in die Luft warf. »Jetzt pack doch einer endlich meine Tasche ein, damit ich nach Hause kann. Das-«, sie sah Sakurais Bruder herausfordernd an, »Ist das mindeste, was du tun kannst, wenn du schon nicht verschwinden willst.«

Er grinste, machte sich jedoch wirklich daran, zu tun, was sie verlangt hatte.

»Ryou, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir sie erst einmal ins Haus bringen, damit sie sich erholen kann.«

Währenddessen hockte die Schwarzhaarige auf einem Baum und wartete darauf, dass der blonde Center auf seinem Fahrrad an ihr vorüber fuhr. Das eines seiner größten Hobbys war, Fahrrad zu fahren hatte sie von einem seiner Klassenkameradinnen erfahren, die sie geschickt ausgefragt hatte. Tja, wenn man ihnen mit Misuzu drohte, waren alle ziemlich gesprächig. Gut für sie. Doch nun hieß es Ausschau halten, nach dem Kapitän der Mannschaft, der auch nun endlich mit einem beachtlichen Tempo den Weg entlang radelte.

Diese vermaledeiten Weibsbilder hatten Recht, er fuhr wirklich Fahrrad! War er ein solcher Sportjunkie? Wenn ja, würde es für die Schwarzhaarige nicht einfach werden ein gemeinsames "Hobby" zu finden, welches sie auch Körperlich überstand. Grübelnd kletterte sie noch ein paar Zentimeter den Ast entlang um einen besseren Blick auf den Center zu haben, der nun kurz Rast machte und etwas trank.

Auf kurz oder lang, wäre er ihr Ticket für eine neues Skelett und ihre Medizin, um über Misuzus "offene Art" hinweg zu sehen. Wenn sie darüber nach dachte, fiel sie wieder der Eifersucht anheim und verfluchte Sakurai erneut. Dieser Wicht, wie konnte er es wagen? Viel Zeit blieb ihr jedoch nicht, um den Shor Guard mit einem Fluch zu belegen, denn der Blonde machte sich weiter auf den Weg. Als er unter dem Baum auf dem sie hockte hindurch gefahren war. Drehte sie sich um ihn nach zu sehen. Also konnte sie das von ihrer Liste abhacken, Fahrradfahren. Wieder einen Fakt mehr.

Plötzlich jedoch knackte der Ast auf dem sie saß laut und bedrohlich auf und sie erstarrte erschrocken. Hielt wartend die Luft an und hoffte, das sie so leichter wurde. Nach einer Weile atmete sie schließlich erleichtert aus und plötzlich gab der Ast auf dem sie saß, unter ihrem Gewicht nach und sie viel knappe zwei Meter tief zu Boden und prallte hart auf der Wiese auf.

Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entwich ihr, ehe sie sich den Steiß rieb und verärgert knurrte. Musste dieser blöde Ast unbedingt jetzt brechen? Aber immerhin war sie um eine Erfahrung reicher. Knurrend erhob sie sich und hielt sich den schmerzenden Rücken, dabei beäugte sie wütend der Ast der neben ihr in der Wiese lag. Sie musste sich etwas weniger gefährliches einfallen lassen. Lautlos wie ein Schatten.

Nur ein paar Stunden nach ihrer gescheiterten Aktion, mit dem Baum, änderte Makoto ihre Taktik.

Sie kam sich zwar vor wie ein Stalker, aber anders wusste sie sich nicht zu helfen. Sie fand einfach das die Schule nicht neutral genug war, um sich an einen Jungen … an zu … pirschen. Aber nun stand sie hier, in einer Aufmachung, in der jeder Junge neidisch geworden wäre. Weiter Hoddie, einer viel zu weiten Jeans und einer Sonnenbrille mit übergroßen Gläsern. Wenn Misuzu sie jetzt sehen könnte, wie sie in feister „Splinter Cell" Manier, a la „Sam Fischer" hier herum schlich und Wakamatsu nach stellte, würde sie vor Lachen vermutlich in der Ecke liegen. Vielleicht sollte sie es auch einfach lassen und die Wette als „verloren" geltend machen. Die Aktion war ihr irgendwie zu wieder und im Nachhinein wusste sie auch nicht, warum sie so einer dummen Wette zugestimmt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie nun Beschäftigung, immerhin hatte sie über Langeweile geklagt, aber einen Jungen anzumachen für den sie nicht das Geringste übrig hatte … das war keine ihrer besten Einfälle. In ihrem Inneren rumorte es unangenehm. Ihre Organe sagten ihr deutlich was sie von der ganzen Aktion hielten. Es waren Unterschiede wie Tag und Nacht. Freudige Erregung und ein Unwohlsein der angenehmen Art, wenn sie bei Misuzu war und dieses fiese zwicken und grummeln, wenn sie Wakamatsu nachstellte. Ekelhaft!

Doch was war das!? Er drehte sich plötzlich um und sah direkt in ihre Richtung. Entsetzt darüber das er sie offensichtlich entdeckt hatte, schreckte sie hoch und verbarg sich so schnell sie konnte hinter der Ecke. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich merklich beschleunigt. Ihr Puls raste förmlich und ihr Herz klopfte ihr brutal gegen den Brustkorb und erschwerte ihr so das Atmen. Panisch setzte die Schnappatmung ein. Was sollte sie tun, wenn er sie entdeckt hatte?! Die schlimmsten Szenarien schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Er würde sie auseinander nehmen, eiskalt, ohne auch nur ein Krümel von ihr übrig zu lassen.

-_Beruhigt dich.-,_ mahnte sie sich selbst und atmete tief aus und ein. –_Er wird dich schon nicht gesehen haben, alles ist gut_.—

Mit Bedacht und der Vorsicht einer Katze die sich an eine Maus heranpirschte, spähte sie um die Ecke, nur um mit noch größerem Entsetzten fest zu stellen, dass der Center plötzlich direkt vor ihr stand. Mit einem Ruck war sie von ihm weggewichen, geriet ebenso ins straucheln wie ihr Herzschlag und wäre um Haaresbreite nach hinten weg gestolpert, doch dank seines beherzten Eingreifens, in dem er sie unsanft am Kragen ihres Hoddies packte, hinderte er die Schwarzhaarige daran. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß, hatte er sie ganz mühelos mit nur einer Hand gegen die Hauswand gedrückt und fixierte sie finster mit seinen hellbraunen Augen.

»Was soll das denn werden du Komiker?!«, fuhr er sie ungehalten an. »Glaubst du ich merk das nicht, oder was?«

Allerlei Gedanken zogen ihr durch den Kopf, die Schlimmsten Szenarien, die sie sich zuvor ausgedacht hatten, waren ein reiner Kindergeburtstag in Gegensatz zu dem was gerade geschah. Abwehrend hob Makoto leicht die Hände und hoffte das er sie einfach wieder los lassen würde, doch sie schien ihm auf den falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben.

»Jetzt antworte mir endlich du Knilch. Bevor du mich richtig kennen lernst!«, um seinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen, griff er sie nun auch mit seiner zweiten Hand am Kragen.

Die Drohung zeigte auf der Stelle die gewünschte Wirkung. Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte verschreckt zusammen und nahm langsam die hässliche übergroße Sonnenbrille ab. Im selben Augenblick, wie Wakamatsu erkannte um wen es sich handelte, entglitt ihm alles an Mimik zu der er fähig war. Sichtlich perplex darüber wen er vor sich hatte, runzelte er nichtverstehend die Stirn, fixierte sie aber nichtsdestotrotz weiter, finster mit seinem Blick.

»Miura?«, kam es hörbar überrascht von dem Center.

»Hi.«, entgegnete sie vorsichtig und noch immer ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

»Was soll der Mist?«, wollte er von ihr wissen.

»Das … nun … würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich für den „Detektiv-Wettkampf" übe?«

»Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich.«

»Anscheinend für nicht dumm genug.«, rutschte ihr die dreiste Antwort schneller heraus, als ihr lieb war. Als ihr bewusst war, dass sie ihren Gedanken laut aussprach, riss sie die Augen kurz auf und fuchtelte abwehrend mit den Händen herum. »Also, … ich meine … du bist cleverer als ich dachte.«

»Wie bitte?«

_-Scheiße, ich mach es immer schlimmer_.—

»Ich meine, also … ähm …«, stammelte Makoto nervös, doch dann ließ sie die Schultern hängen, legte eine ihrer Hände auf seinem Unterarm ab und atmete niedergeschlagen aus. »Kannst du mich bitte wieder los lassen?«

Überrascht hob er eine Braue, doch dann lockerte er den Griff schließlich, worauf hin sie erleichtert aufatmete.

»Jetz sag endlich was das soll.«, verlangte er zu wissen. Er war immer noch sichtlich wütend, darüber das man ihm so nachstellte.

»Das würdest du mir nie glauben, selbst wenn ich dir das erzählen würde.«

»Du kannst es ja versuchen.«, entgegnete der Blonde, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Wieso fühlte sie sich plötzlich als hätte man sie beim Dealen mit Drogen erwischt? ... Tja, vielleicht lag es daran, weil er sie ERWISCHT hatte, nicht beim Dealen, aber beim spionieren. Das war wirklich eine „Meisterleistung". Währe Misuzu hier, hätte sie vermutlich lauthals gelacht und würde diesen Fauxpasnoch in Hundert Jahren feiern.

Zähneknirschend wartete er auf eine Antwort und taxierte sie weiter, die Passanten waren einfach so an den beiden vorbei gegangen und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, interessiert drein zu schauen. Soviel zum Thema „Zivilcourage".

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte und mit LANG, meine ich LANG.«, sagte die Schwarzhaarige und steckte die Brille weg. Der Schreck, das Wakamatsu sie so am Schlafittchen gepackt hatte, steckte ihr noch immer leicht in den Knochen und ließ ihre Hände leicht zittern.

»Ich hab Zeit.«

»Siehst du, ich nicht. Also dann …«, war ihre hektische Antwort. Daraufhin schoss sie schnell herum und wollte schnurstracks in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon eilen. Doch da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne den Center gemacht. Blitzschnell hatte er sie an der Kapuze ihres Pullovers geschnappt und mit einem Ruck wieder zurück befördert. Seine Geduld war sichtlich am Ende angelangt. Sein Temperament glich einer Zündschnur und sie hatte ihm soeben erfolgreich Feuer gegeben.

»Nichts da, du bleibst schön hier und erklärst mir was das soll. Wie lange machst du das schon?«, knurrte er.

»Lang genug.«, nuschelte sie, doch er schien es genau verstanden zu haben. Ruppig packte er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich, in eine weniger belebte Seitenstraße, nur um sie wieder mit den Rücken zur Wand zu befördern.

»Raus mit der Sprache!«, fuhr Wakamatsu sie wieder an. Sich die schmerzende Stelle am Arm reibend, sah sie ihn nun beleidigt an.

»Kein Grund mich so grob zu behandeln.«, fauchte sie. »Es waren doch nur zwei Wochen. Also stell dich nicht so an.«

»Zwei Wochen! Willst du mich verarschen?! Warum schleichst du mir zwei Wochen hinterher?«

»Der Wettbewerb?!«, log sie und kratzte sich verräterisch an der Nase. »Ich muss gut in Form sein.«

»Du elende Lügnerin.«, knurrte er gefährlich.

»Was willst du denn von mir hören?«, fragte sie daraufhin schlagfertiger, als sie es selbst für möglich hielt.

»Na die Wahrheit. Wieso du es für nötig hältst mir nach zu schleichen.«

»Ich bin Hobbylos. Das muss als Erklärung reichen.«

»Verarsch mich nicht!«, fuhr er sie wieder haltlos an und zog sie erneut am Kragen leicht empor. So das sie gezwungen war sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen zu stellen. Nun entwich ihr komplett die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, und ihr angesammelter Mut war auch verpufft.

»Ich bin nicht der Typ den man verarscht.«

_-Schon gemerkt_.-, dachte sie panisch und schluckte kräftig. Doch sein griff festigte sich und langsam machte die Panik platz für den Trotz.

»Ich hoffe für dich das du eine richtig gute Erklärung hast.«

Doch anstatt zu antworten, holte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand behände aus und gab ihn eine schallende Ohrfeige. Die laut wiederhallte und einen auffälligen Rotschimmer auf seiner Wange hinterließ.

»Erste und letzte Warnung, lass mich los.«, fauchte sie und ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an. Obwohl sie ihn geschlagen hatte, funkelten seine Augen ebenso bedrohlich wie einschüchternd. Das war nun gleich gar nicht eine ihrer beste Ideen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sahen sie sich schweigend an, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Erst als sie ihre Hand auf seine Faust legte und diese mit Bestimmtheit „öffnete", ließ er langsam von ihr ab. Langsam entspannte sich seine Miene, er schien von jetzt auf gleich, sein Gemüht etwas herunter gefahren zu haben. Als er sie ganz losgelassen hatte, entspannte auch sie ihre Körperhaltung wieder.

»Tut mir leid, brummte er.«, vermutlich war ihm plötzlich wieder eingefallen, dass er nichtsdestotrotz ein Mädchen vor sich hatte.

»Ja, ist schon in Ordnung. Es war ja auch nicht richtig von mir dir so hinter her zu schleichen.«, murrte sie und sah betreten zur Seite. Der Center der Tohou- High wirkte plötzlich wie ausgewechselt und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Jetzt wurde aus der bedrohlichen und angespannten Situation eine doch recht peinliche. So schnell konnte es gehen.

Einen weiteren Augenblick schwiegen sie sich an, bis Makoto das Wort ergriff.

»Ich denke ich bin dir wirklich eine Erklärung schuldig.«, begann sie.

Überrascht sah er sie an und runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

»Die Einsicht kam spät.«, sagte er.

»Genauso wie deine.«, kommentierte sie tonlos. »Na, komm schon. Setzten wir uns irgendwo und ich erklär dir das in Ruhe.«

Unschlüssig saßen die beiden neben einander auf einer Treppe. Die wenigen anderen Passanten die an ihnen vorüber gingen, schenkten ihnen keine weitere Beachtung, wie zuvor, als Wakamatsu handgreiflich geworden war.

Schließlich seufzte die Schwarzhaarige und lehnte sich auf den Stufen zurück.

»Ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen, unter einer Bedingung.«

»Die da wäre?«, fragte er knurrend.

»Das du die Anderen in Ruhe lässt.«

Seine Miene sprach Bände. Aus seinem Gesicht sprach die blanke Skepsis und Ungläubigkeit darüber, das sie schon von „anderen" sprach. Wie viele waren denn nur in dieses Theater verwickelt?

»Also, ein paar Mädchen, haben eine Wette laufen. Das wir ein paar der Spieler eurer Mannschaft um den Finger wickeln könnten.«, begann sie, doch sie erzählte es recht gelangweilt.

»Und du hast mich gezogen, oder wie?«

»So ähnlich.«, bestätigte Makoto. »Und da du dich als echt harter Brocken erweist, dachte ich wenn ich dir nach schleiche, finde ich heraus, was du so für Interessen hast um meine Chancen zu steigern.«

»Das ist schon wieder so perfide, das es eigentlich schon wieder bemerkenswert ist.«, sagte er fast bewundernd. »Mutig bist du ja, das muss man dir lassen. Aber ist das nicht uns Jungen gegenüber ganz schön dreist? Sonst sagt man uns solch dreckigen Wetten immer nach.«

»Ja, ich geb es zu. Es ist nicht die feine Englische. Aber ehrlich gesagt, hab ich auch gar keine Lust drauf. Am Anfang klang es ganz nett, aber jetzt …«

»Bin ich so unausstehlich?«, fragte er, eher rhetorisch und stützte sein Kinn auf die hohle Hand.

»Nein, …. Also , nun so direkt meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur so das …«, doch sie unterbrach sich selbst und ihr stieg augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht. Verwundert beobachtete Wakamatsu das Farbenspiel welches sich in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte.

»Ich … nun …«

»Was denn?«, wollte er wissen.

»Nun, … ich mag keine Jungs.«, sagte sie schließlich. Fragend blickte er sie an und runzelte erneut die Stirn.

»Ja und?«

»Ich meine nicht, dass ich euch nicht leiden kann, es ist eher so das, ich mich eher für … Mädchen interessiere.«

Da machte es bei dem Blonden KLICK. Was sie ihm sagen wollte war, dass sie sich nicht zu Männern, sondern Frauen hingezogen fühlte. Überrascht über dieses doch sehr ehrliche und offene Geständnis, setzte er sich wieder aufrecht auf die Stufe und betrachtete sie eingehend. Suchte nach dem Witz und den Schalk in ihren Augen. Doch sie schien es ernst gemeint zu haben und wich seinem Blick aus.

»Und wieso hast du dich dann auf diese Wette eingelassen?«, fragte er ehrlich interessiert. Also wenn er mit allem gerechnet hätte, aber niemals mit so etwas.

»Ich will einfach nicht das es raus kommt. Du weist schon, die Lesbe von Dienst.«

»Das ist doch nicht schlimm.«

»Bei unseren Mädchen? Meinst du das ernst?.«

»Wenn du unsere Mädchen so anstrengend findest, wieso zieht es dich dann eher in die Schiene?«

Nun stieg ihr wieder ein ungesunder Rotton in die Wangen und sie sah sich verstohlen um, ehe sie mit gesenkter Stimme antwortete.

»Eigentlich ist es nur ein bestimmtes Mädchen.«

Abwartend hob Wakamatsu eine Braue und sah das Glitzern und Leuchten in ihren Augen als sie den Namen aussprach.

»Misuzu.«


End file.
